Star Wars: Reclamation
by De4thknight
Summary: The return of the Sith bringing the war to the Republic, causing trouble to their military forces of Reach both the UNSC and the Jedi go battling against the forces of the Sith and other races out there that will join the fight. Prometheans and Covenant and other threats that will soon join the war and bring an all out war across the galaxy.(Cancelled)
1. Return of the Sith

(Now before you read this there are a few things in here that will be part of this besides Halo and Star Wars like there will be a few characters and some stuff from the Old Republic and the Clone Wars, i do not own any of them i just own the story I'm writing)

Long ago in a galaxy far far away...

STAR WARS: EPISODE I

RETURN OF THE SITH

War has broke out in the Republic and chaos has started to spread across many planets, hearing the news about the sith making a return, claiming it is the old rules of the one master and one apprentice, however things are not what it seems as after the sith lord named Darth Maul face his death at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the sith is still out there still causing a great war across the galaxy.

The sith that the Republic got their aim upon is Darth Thanatos, believing he is the master of Darth Maul and also the attack on the Citadel on planet Lola Sayu. Thanatos invaded this prison place and slaughtered all the guards and freed the rogue Jedi who have been here for a long time, bringing them into the darkness and turning them all into sith. Thanatos is now bringing the era back into the galaxy bringing the Sith Empire however things are now different as the Republic is ready for them.

This force might be in league with another army that just declared war against the army of the Republic; they are called the Legion of Kronos, an army that lives in the Shadow Sector the edge of the galaxy. A debate went off and they have chosen a military strike instead of a Jedi diplomatic agreement, sending forth their military called the United Nations Space Command Defence Force. This army has been taking a few setbacks after some of their firebases have been destroyed by this Legion for unknown reason. Eventually the Jedi will be force to interfere in this war siding with their allied forces and trying to bring balance to the force of the galaxy.

It won't be long before the sith reveal themselves to the Republic again, it won't be long before this gets out of hand as this war is getting worse by the minute.

A Strident-class frigate comes flying over an uninhabitable planet controlled by the UNSCDF, a firebase is stationed there and will eventually be a target to the Legion and the sith. This ship flies over however halfway it reveals this ship is half destroyed, the end of the ship is no more probably elsewhere and underneath this destroyed ship lays five Gladiator-class star destroyer, floating in orbit of the planet, they just destroyed a couple of defence ships in space and now they have started to begin their campaign on the ground, deploying a few drop ships down to begin attacking the surface of the firebase.

This firebase stands at a strong square large building with a few other buildings around it, few platforms and strong military around it. They also got two defensive weapons both Mass Drivers, they are on auto and started to aim up in the air and started to fire down at them, the marines on the ground started making their way outside to defend this firebase against the Legion again. They deploy eight drop ships and three of them got blown out of the sky by their MAC rounds, once they were heading down they started to head to the ocean in front of the firebase just to get their Mass Drivers from not lowering anymore but they did remove twenty Legion enforcers on board of that drop ship they destroyed.

They go hovering in the water flying towards the firebase; the marines and Spartans on the ground started to load their weapons ready to go battling against them, getting some warthogs and a scorpion tank moving in positions getting ready to deal with them. Just as they were ready to shoot those ships out of the sky with their ground forces they discover they got fighters behind them, they look like Guardian-class fighters flying behind the drop ships, their colour is black and purple just like their drop ships that are rectangular looking black with purple stripes like the guardian fighter. The guardian fighters started to fly over their drop ships and started flying faster than before towards them, sending red blasters down at them damaging the ground causing explosions when contact with their vehicles.

The ground forces continues firing while moving backwards, their warthogs and scorpions continues firing at the fighters along with defence turrets nearby, taking some out but they go flying over them then turns around and started scattering, firing at everything that's moving and targeting their defence weapons like the Mass Drivers before they could deploy their troops on the ground. The drop ships comes landing on the beach landing soldiers that wears heavy plated armour, these enforcers wears a type of dark greyish and red armour, covering all over it.

(There based on Enforcers from the game Rage)

Alot of them are armed and are ready to charge out on the beach the moment the hatch door was opened up, quickly running up the beach while the drop ships started flying up in the air then flies out of there while the soldiers, the enforcers go running up and started firing at the marines when they make contact with them. The marines do engage against the enforcers while another ship comes flying down upon the field, the fighters continues firing down at them shooting down killing many marines on the ground especially their defences and any flying vehicles that try to take flight, shooting them back down.

As the battle continues fighting on the coast a Spartan comes out of firebase loading his rocket launcher and started to run towards the front lines, there he crouches then fires two rockets towards a group of enforcers taking six of them out then switches to a light machinegun and started firing all out at them, taking out a few while the marines started falling back and regroups with a warthog that's operational armed with a gauss cannon that's not operated at this time but someone will come before a fighter targets it.

This Spartan started running forward reloading his machinegun then throws a grenade to the side taking one enforcer then started firing at another, standing near a destroyed warthog that's upside down. He looks back shooting at others and seeing a larger enforcer coming up out of the beach, this was a white larger enforcer with its arm look like a minigun. This Spartan open fires hitting its chest while he raise his weapon firing these blue lasers at him damaging his shields until it breaks, causing him to get into cover.

He looks out seeing his men doing all they can until finally a fighter comes firing from behind that warthog destroying it and four marines included, seeing this isn't going well for him as he is alone and he is about to become the lone wolf. Once his shields got up he runs out of cover and started firing whats left of those rounds from his machinegun finally taking out that elite enforcer, he runs out ditching his rocket launcher and his machinegun and grabs an assault rifle nearby, running forward shooting at this enforcer that comes charging at him, taking him out when he got too close to him. He turns to the side taking a knife and hitting one of the enforcers to the neck then lays an uppercut sending him flying back then reloads the assault rifle and fires outwards to another group of enforcers, as they turn their attention to this Spartan suddenly he gets lifted up and his neck was hurting him, floating there dropping his weapon and causing the enforcers to continue attacking the marines while they retreat.

He floats there still choking then slowly turns back seeing a sith standing there in black armour, this sith has the appearance of an old sith named Adraas but his name is Mordred, here to do the work for his master, using his dark side of the force to push the Spartan close to him while he is still being choked.

"Tell me... Spartan... where is the location of your planet?" He asks underneath his helmet having this dark voice.

"..."

"Oh... i forgot you super soldiers still need air.." He lowers his hand and sends the Spartan falling to the ground, getting him on his knees. "Now... let's try this again."

The Spartan quickly jumps up to attack however Mordred moved out of the way and drew his red Lightsaber, striking through his back twice destroying his shields and penetrating through his armour. He ends up lying there on the ground then Mordred looks at him for a while then started to walk off to go to the firebase to see if there's anyone else he can talk to, the Spartan was still alive but two white elite enforcers stands there aiming their miniguns down at him, firing a few rounds on his back to make sure he stays dead.

Once the sky was under their control the fighters make their way back to their ships, returning to the hangers as their job here is done. Mordred walks inside the firebase seeing most of the place destroyed by gunfire and explosions when the enforcers invaded through, they killed most of them and when they were securing the area they quickly stand tall when Mordred appears, standing by the walls allowing Mordred to walk right through to reach to the main control room where surviving marines are held captive while two enforcers are dealing with trying to get the information from the computer console.

When Mordred enters the room he looks over seeing four marines kneeling down with their arms behind them, tied up and guarded by two enforcers. An engineer who was trying to upload information out of the computer walks up to Mordred to report.

"We have gathered some information on other firebases and other fleet of ships out there but –"

"Where is the location of their main planet?"

"That's the thing... they don't have that information... just like the others."

He grumbles while he stands there hearing this, he looks to the marines then turns back "Take them with us immediately."

Just as he was about to walk out of there another enforcer comes running to Mordred. "Sir... the fleet is here..."

"Is the bomb ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Then we leave." He walks past him and the others in the room move out behind him.

Five of the Gladiator-class destroyers started to turn their attention towards a fleet of ships that appears before them, there's an epoch-class carrier, four strident-class frigates, two autumn-class cruisers and one phoenix-class called the Spirit of Fire. They come armed and ready under the command of James Cutter of the Spirit of Fire; they are armed and ready to move into position to engage the fleet of ships.

The fighters got new orders from the destroyers ordering them to come back out and turn their attention towards the fleet, sending their fighters out and begins firing down upon the fighters while the strident-class frigates comes flying past them heading towards the destroyers. The ground forces finally get picked up and started to fly towards their ships while they start engaging the frigates and the other ships, the strident frigates started to fire a few MAC rounds penetrating their shields damaging them, once one of their ships shields went down another Strident fired a MAC round penetrating through the ship but didn't blow up so they sent in the epoch class to deal with this, getting their fighters to deal with the enemy fighters and once in position they fired fifteen missiles on top of the ship hitting main parts and causing chains of explosions across the ship, making the ship to go offline and turns its front down while it slowly started to explode.

Captain Cutter stands on the bridge looking at the view of the battle; he looks at the enemy ships firing upon their frigates. "Serina get the ship underway; signal the other autumn ships to deal with the fighters..."

She appears behind him "Understood sir... wait..." she turns her head to the side. "They're preparing to jump."

The drop ships from the ground finally got inside the hangers and most of the fighters fled while a secondary destroyer gets explodes to oblivion, at least they took out one of their frigates as well, they started to turn back preparing to make a jump to hyperspace.

Cutter takes a step forward. "All ships target their engines now!"

The destroyers turn around and the closest enemy ship will get hit by a few MAC rounds at their engines, hitting two ships in the back damaging one of them deeply, causing them to drift through space while the rest of the destroyers make the jump out of there, going to an unknown area with the survivors.

"We got one ship..." he turns back and walks off "Serina get a boarding party ready, also send a team to the firebase –"

"Sir there's another problem on the surface."

He turns back "What is it?"

"The firebase is about to go overload... they planted a bomb inside the firebase."

In the firebase they did planted a bomb inside the structure to remove evidence of sith contact, this bomb was a large rectangular looking bomb showing a red at the top with a countdown finally hitting to zero, creating this bluish explosion obliterating the entire place removing everything leaving only a crater and debris flying across the area, there was nothing down there to inspect so the ships started to circle around that destroyer getting the fighters to remove the defences while they begin a boarding part from the Spirit of Fire, getting their ship to the side to prepare for battle.

The enforcers on the ship quickly make their way towards one of the hatches where they will breach through, twelve enforcers stands by the ready against the sides and through some of the doors crouching down aiming at the door. They start to hear noises knowing that there connected and just when they look back to the door they get a sudden explosion, knocking some of the men back and causes the rest to shoot blindly through the smoke. A few concussion grenades comes through flashing a few of the enforcers then two Jedi knights appear who are Obi-wan and Anakin, drawing their Lightsabers and charges through blocking the enforcers attack then started striking down a few enforcers until they retreat, only three of them would retreat back further in while the marines from the ship presses on through all the doors and keeps going until they make it to the bridge.

Both Obi-wan and Anakin continues going fighting through and striking a few enforcers, just as they get to the bridge they notice its sealed shut. One of the Spartans named Gabriel Thorne comes running towards the Jedi to assist them in this problem along with some marines standing behind him.

"Door is well shut... we can breach through it." Thorne said to the two

"There's no need for that we got this." Obi-wan looks at Anakin then to the door both use their Lightsabers to stab through the door, slowly cutting down together then they stab up and turn to make a square on the door.

The men inside the bridge started to take aim seeing that they are almost close of breaking in, the two Jedi started to use the force to push the square part out of the door and move it out of the way for Thorne to walk up to the rest of the door and plant a charger on it. They go breaching through the door like before getting Obi-wan and Anakin to run through first attacking the enforcers and the personnel on board, killing them all if they have to but they manage to force push three of them against the wall knocking them out and securing the bridge.

Thorne walks through the bridge looking at the damage then lowers his battle rifle. "Area secure." He looks back to the marines "Seize them." He points at the unconscious personnel then looks back to the two Jedi. "We finally got one of their ships."

Both the Jedi turn off their Lightsabers. "Seems like it." Obi-wan look back to Thorne "Nice job by the way."

"Thanks." He soon gets contact by one of the marines somewhere; they are in need of his assistance. He looks back to the two. "I need to go; you two can take care of this." He turns back and started running to an area on this ship.

Anakin walks up to the unconscious personnel being tied up by the marines. Obi-wan walks up to Anakin from behind, placing his hand on his shoulder then looks to them. "You did good Anakin, first time fighting the Legion."

"Well i learned from the best." He looks back smiling "So what were they after?"

"Were about to find out." He looks back seeing a few technicians running past them heading to the controls.

Back to the home of the Republic the planet Coruscant soon gets the information they need from the captured ship, the chancellor Palpatine sits in his room with two Jedi knights who are Mace Windu and master Yoda hearing the information from both Anakin and Obi-wan who appears in a hologram on the table.

"So they destroyed another firebase." Mace said

"Yes... there was nothing left of it so whatever happen down there we know who won." Obi-wan replied

"And the rest of the fleet?"

"Gone." Anakin said "They fled when they got what they want."

"What we know is that they are trying to find co-ordinance to a planet, were not sure if they got it."

"Master Yoda." Palpatine looks over to him "You seem to be quiet, what do you think about all of this?"

"Hmmnn..." He has his eyes closed "The dark side is hiding... using the Legion they are but finding a certain planet that they don't know, yes."

"But what planet are they finding?"

"Reach." A voice is heard behind them causing them to turn their attention to one of the Colonels of the UNSCDF named Colonel Holland, entering the room with two blue Spartans who are royal guards of the senate. "There trying to find Reach."

"Your planet?" Palpatine asks

"Yes and this is why we never reveal that planet to anyone especially the Republic."

"You don't seem to trust us that much." Mace said walking in front of the Colonel "Reach was always your main home."

"Reach is the most fortified planet out there in the galaxy; the Legion has always been trying to get their hands on that information on Reach that is why it was best to remove the co-ordinance from our firebases and on the archive maps."

"Protecting your home you must..." Yoda said "Revealing your enemy will involve a war on a planet that will."

"I don't want Reach to be attacked master Jedi, Reach is armed and is ready for a war against the Legion. There is only one force that managed to find Reach but there not here anymore, there finally gone."

"We are well aware about the invasion of the Covenant Empire, but its best if you tell your allies before it's too late." Mace said

"And what if we do?" He looks at him "Last time we gave you information a Jedi went rogue and took fifty Jedi from the citadel. We can't exactly trust the Jedi at this time, if we want to be allies then we have to find them all and eliminate them, rogue Jedi's are no good alive."

"And what of that rogue Spartan?"

He remains silent once he brought that up but Palpatine interrupts this "The senate has already decided on that Colonel." Palpatine said "They chose the Jedi to seek out the missing ones, the UNSCDF are to assist and to help destroy the Legions of Kronos."

"Kronos will be found don't worry, with the information we will soon get from that ship we can get a surgical strike on that planet and finally end this war between them and us." He turns back and walks off with the two Spartans.

Mace turns back to Palpatine. "We have not found any rogue Jedi's yet it's like they are all vanished."

"Training in the arts of the dark side they are." Yoda said "Creating an army of sith, then create an army to face the Republic they will."

"This feels like the Old Republic again." Palpatine said then looks back to Anakin and Obi-wan "Return to Coruscant with the ship, we will get the information from that ship and the prisoners."

"Let's just hope that they are not in league with the Legion... or else this war might become more worse than before."


	2. Chapter 1

The Legion fleet that destroyed the firebase makes its way through the shadow sector of the galaxy, controlled by the Legion. This force possesses five planets out there and their main planet that is more fortified but not as powerful as Reach, planet Kronos a dark planet where the sun doesn't really shine upon it.

The fleet makes its way towards Kronos where a planetary blockade is protecting the planet from enemy threats, it stands as eight Gladiator-class destroyers all lined up watching the fleet of ships arriving on time, they let them through however the ships are ordered to stay in space while Mordred comes out of his ship in a fighter, flying his way down to the planet to meet his master who is waiting for a report.

He lands down on a pad attach to this large tower that is the tallest building in this city, at the top you can see the entire city stretch miles from here, this dark city with hundreds of lights and ships flying around the place protecting the citizens from danger. Mordred leaves his fighter where it is and when he looks to the door he sees two elite enforcers here to escort him to his master, inside he walks down a few corridors until finally he meets his master in the main room with the man who is the senator of Kronos wearing a blue noble clothing and short blonde/yellow hair.

Darth Thanatos was talking with the senator until the two looks back when Mordred enters the room, the two elites stays outside while he walks up to his master who has the appearance of an old sith named Darth Malgus, he was once student to Darth Sidious just like Maul was but now he lies here on Kronos here to create an army to battle against the Republic.

Mordred walks up to Thanatos taking out a data chip he got from his technicians about the base, he lends it to his master. "I hope this will do well master."

He takes the data chip and looks back "You have done well my apprentice." He said then looks back to Senator Blackwell to hand him over and see what they got.

Blackwell takes the chip then leans back to press it through a data port where it will show a screen in front of them showing information on some planets, their ships and future ships coming soon and even the Spartans. Five minutes later he responds after he looks through the data "There's nothing here about Reach... they don't have it either..."

"We will find it eventually... they can't hide from us forever... Reach will be found."

"Master if i may..." Mordred speaks "Just why are we focusing all resources on finding Reach anyway? If what you say is true then Reach is the most fortified planet out there in the galaxy, how are we suppose to break through that?"

"We are hoped to test one of our deadliest weapons on that planet." He said placing his hands on the table leaning on it while looking through the screen. "Once Reach is found we can use it against them."

"We are still busy completing that ship and your friend Darth Bhaal is still looking for that battlestation." Blackwell said

"That is why we must find Reach and then we can focus our resources on the weapons."

"It's also a problem when they find out... they already know were after Reach and the moment they know they will send hundreds of ships to stop us."

"I am well aware of that senator Blackwell" He moves off the table "That is why we are going to win."

"Well if there is nothing for me here master then i will return to my quarters and meditate." He turns back and walks off.

"Hold on Mordred." Blackwell stands up causing him to stop "I notice that you have lost three ships... care to explain this?"

He turns back and Thanatos looks back to Mordred as well. "We got attacked by the fleet, they attacked our ships and when we escaped they manage to destroy the other ones engines."

"So in a way you left a ship to the Republic!?"

"Yes..." He looks at Thanatos "I will not make any excuses about this, i will accept any punishment."

"Hmn... go to your quarters Mordred, we will discuss about this later."

"As you wish master." He turns back and leaves the room.

Thanatos looks back to Blackwell then back to the screen. "That boy... he's going to cause too much problem to the Legion... with that ship in their custody they now know where Kronos is!"

"They will not attack Kronos." He looks back to Blackwell "We will target Reach before they attack us."

"You seem to rely on your apprentice too much, Thanatos... he's just a sith lord just like the rest of them."

"Not really... however he does have a very strong will of the dark side and the light, he has justice inside of him and he will use that and his rage on one man." He moved his hand over the screen to scroll it, seeing something that caused him to lean his head back "What's this..." he presses the screen and it does a zoom up, showing this ship that is no Republic or anything.

"What is it?" he looks at the ship "I have never seen any ship like that before."

"I have... once... i can't believe they left it there."

"Is this good?"

"Yes." He looks to Blackwell "This ship is strong enough to destroy many of their ships and it's also having the co-ordinance of Reach."

Blackwell sits back down then leans close to the screen "It says it's on Yavin 4, but is this ship good enough to waste my ships to retrieve?"

"This ship is a survivor of a powerful force that came here long ago, that force was defeated by the Republic however their next target... was Reach." The screen closes. "I need that ship."

"Fine then i will give seven ships on the hunt for that ship on Yavin, but that apprentice of yours better take responsibility for the men and women who died on those ships." He gets up off his chair then started to walk out of the room while Thanatos does the same, both head off elsewhere in the citadel.

Thanatos goes to Mordred's quarters but someone else was waiting for him there, standing near his door was Darth Bhaal, another apprentice of Darth Sidious and has the armour and appearance of another old sith named Darth Revan, standing there with his arms crossed leaning against the wall looking over to Thanatos.

"So what's the word around here Thanatos?" He said coming off the wall and walks over to him.

"We have discovered a covenant ship that's still operational."

"Covenant? I thought they were destroyed long ago."

"They were destroyed but not all ships are removed, there are three or four are still operational but are hidden on planets. We may have found one."

"Well you can go after that one; i am still busy with something else."

"Are you still trying to find the knowledge of another powerful race out there?"

"It is fascinating to see how powerful these races are and they always end up leaving some stuff around for the taking." He slowly takes off his helmet showing he's human, having short blonde hair and green eyes and has a scar on his left side of his face by a Lightsaber. "Once i find this weapon then the Republic and the Jedi will be destroyed."

"We need three powerful weapons to destroy the UNSC, that ship from the covenant, our new class ship still in development and finally that battlestation you keep talking about."

"I know." He walks past him then taps on his shoulder "Don't forget about the Jedi we brought here." Then he walks off.

Thanatos looks back to him then he heads inside to speak to Mordred who sit on the bed on his knees having his eyes closed not wearing his armour, he wears black robes a sith would wear and has black long hair that reaches over his ears and a bit of red strikes through it, he has his eyes closed but when Thanatos enters the room he reveals his red eyes to him. When Thanatos enters the room the door shuts behind him standing there while Mordred gets up off the bed and stands in front of him.

"You have given us information on a covenant class assault carrier and you are going to find that ship and bring it to me."

"Understood master... and my punishment?"

"No." He turns back "You have a job to do." He walks out of there "Find the ship and bring it to Dromund Kaas."

"As you wish master."

"Oh..." He turns back "You will be accompanied by another sith." He then leaves and goes off elsewhere.

He lets a deep sighs then started to get ready, Thanatos makes his way to another room coming to this large one for him and all the Jedi he had taken from that citadel. All of these Jedi's will soon become sith but they can't really train here on Kronos, they will soon go to a sith temple where they will become full blown sith because they have no choice, if they are found by the Republic then they will be killed or sent back to the citadel. Thanatos enters the room causing some of them to turn their heads to him, seeing some practicing their Lightsabers but they lowered them when Thanatos enters the room, knowing that something is about to happen.

Thanatos stands there looking at them all while they look back at him, he stares at them all thinking which one to bring out of this room until he stops and points at a female who is a Twi'lek who served the Jedi for four years until she was casted into the citadel with the rest of the Jedi. She is a red Twi'lek named Ardana.

She walks up to Thanatos "What do you need master?"

"I have a job for you."

Outside on the hanger where Mordred placed his fighter he was preparing to leave, placing his helmet back on as he walks to the fighter but he turns back seeing Ardana walking up to him. "Darth Thanatos ordered me to assist you on this task to find the Covenant ship, is there going to be any problems?"

"No." He shakes his head

"Well good." She walks past him "I am looking forward on helping you on this matter."

He looks back then walks with her on the fighter getting him in pilot while she stays co-pilot, taking flight and flying back into space again avoiding this Imperial-class Star Destroyer that comes flying over the citadel. Mordred flies back to their ship where they will prepare to make a jump to another planet, this ship and three more Gladiator-class destroyers and two Imperial-class destroyers who comes flying into space to join the fleet, they will make the jump to a planet called Yavin 4 where they will begin their hunt for a Covenant Capital Ship 'Shadow of Intent'.

Coruscant where the Spirit of Fire and that captured ship makes its way to the planet to a location where they can land that destroyer to the surface, the team on the ground are already prepare to escort the prisoners off the ship and to also help assist the technicians on collecting the data on the consoles on the bridge, both Anakin and Obi-wan walks off the ship making their way to the Jedi temple so they can take a break from this however Spartan Thorne got contact, getting new orders then started to run after the two Jedi to let them know.

"Skywalker! Kenobi!" he shouts when he runs up to them making the two turn back. He takes off his helmet before saying anything else. "We got new orders... we're going to the chancellor."

"Really?" Anakin asks

"It's about the next mission."

The two looks at one another then back to him "Guess we won't be taking a break anytime soon." Anakin said

"And i thought you finally wanted to get out of the temple."

"Yeah but i didn't expect stuff like this all the time."

The three will get picked up by a pelican that flies down near the destroyer, here to escort them to the chancellor. The three sits on board with a few marines as well looking at one another not saying a word to one another until Anakin finally decided to say something about something that got him curious.

"I have to ask... Is the Legion causing real trouble to the UNSC?" He asks Thorne

"We may have lost many firebases but it will take more than that to destroy us." He response "They're just removing outposts so they can move through undetected."

"Isn't this because what you guys did long ago?"

"We... were not allowed to speak about that Anakin... that book of classified and i don't really know much about what really happen out there in the shadow sector."

"I am not judging you Spartans or the UNSC for what you did." Obi-wan said "But i heard the UNSC did destroy a city because of that..."

"Look it's not exactly what happened..."

"Then what happen out there on Taiko?" Anakin asks then looks out seeing the hatch opening up.

"Touchdown in two minutes."

Thorne stands up grabbing his helmet standing by the hatch looking out at the view. "All you have to know is that we had no choice."

They touch down and Thorne walks off of it and so does Anakin and Obi-wan afterwards, the pelican flies out of there while the two walks to the front entrance seeing two blue Spartans standing there and four more comes through the door with Mace Windu in front of them, here to see them and escort them all back to the chancellor Palpatine who is waiting for them and even captain Del Rio of the UNSC ship Infinity.

"Congratulations on capturing one of the Legion ships, the UNSC have lost the firebase but at least we got what we wanted." Palpatine said looking at the group. "Soon the co-ordinance on Kronos will be found."

"Thank you Excellency but what seems to be the problem now?" Anakin asks

"We may know what they are after." He presses something showing a hologram of the covenant capital ship.

"What is that?"

"It's a covenant capital ship." Del Rio said walking closer to the table standing next to Palpatine looking at it. "We looked through the data on what that firebase had and this ship could be something the Legion want. This is one of the few lost ships of the Covenant Empire after the war ended."

"I thought the Covenant was destroyed fifty years ago." Obi-wan said

"They were destroyed... but not all ships got taken out." He moves back "Reports saying that there are only four Covenant class ships left out there in the galaxy, we couldn't really find them but we decided to leave them be."

"And you bring this up now..." Mace said "You seem to be hiding alot of information from us."

"I am well aware of all of that master Windu." Palpatine said "I know what you're talking about and i am also aware about the situation of the UNSC especially the whole accident that happen on Jedi temple."

"The Legion was the real problem on what happen to the temple especially what happen on Taiko, we simply finish what the Jedi could not finish." Del Rio said

"What exactly happen on Taiko anyway?" Anakin asks

"It's not important right now." Del Rio replied "All you have to know is that we know that the Legion is after this ship, if they find it they can unlock its secrets and maybe it will show them what they have always been looking for."

"The location of Reach." Said Palpatine

"The way things are going its like Reach will fall if they know of it." Thorne said

"That is true but we shouldn't underestimate an enemy Spartan Thorne." Palpatine said "What reports could be true that the sith are in league with the Legion however we don't have any good proof about that yet, right now we should focus on protecting our military force against the Legion."

"Sounds like Reach is about to get into the middle of this war." Obi-wan said

"Reach will never fall i can guaranty that." Del Rio said "Now then can we finally look back to this. This ship is located on a planet called Yavin 4 so if we make our way there we could stop them before they can commandeer that ship, it will take them some time for them to actually get it operational so we have time to get to that planet and destroy the ship, it's the only way to stop them from using it."

"So you're sending us?" Anakin looks at Mace then to Palpatine

"We will be going to the planet, we will try to take the ship and make sure... that we don't cause another catastrophic out there again." Mace looks at Del Rio then to Thorne.

"I have full faith in you Jedi and Spartans to team up like the old ways, together you can stop the Legion before they bring the war across the galaxy."

"We will get right on it." Thorne turns back and places his helmet back on.

"Well i guess i should return to my ship, we will be leaving in ten minutes." Del Rio also leaves the room looking at Mace as he walks past the Jedi.

The three bows to Palpatine before they take their leave, the three Jedi will take their leave walking down the corridor both Mace and Obi-wan talks to one another while Anakin stays behind them, he looks at Del Rio while he was talking to Thorne then he looks back to the two.

"You seem to dislike the UNSC." He looks at Mace

"They don't seem to go well for us although it's hard to trust them today."

"It's because of that terrorist attack from a rogue Spartan." Obi-wan said

"I heard about that, three years ago it happened in the temple right?"

They stop and looks back to him "A Spartan are super soldiers fit for war and to take care of any enemy threat to the Republic, to be honest they are like a Jedi but instead of bringing the peace they bring the war and remove hostile threats."

"Isn't that what were suppose to do? Isn't that what were going to do when we meet the sith again?"

"That is true Anakin but a rogue Spartan has never happened before, this black Spartan ended up blowing up part of the Jedi temple, fifty Padawan are dead and a couple of Jedi were injured in the blast. This isn't the first time the UNSC has cause many problems to the Republic."

"But master Windu they have helped the Republic." Obi-wan said "Without them the Covenant Empire would continue to glass more planets, they helped us and since eighty percent of the Spartans are all asleep in those pods."

"I know... that's why it's best to know your ally well." He looks to the side at Del Rio walking past them with Thorne and other Spartans. "But they are very protective against alot of stuff; i don't really trust their military strategy."

"Taiko happened because there was no other way, it had to come to that and if the senate chose the Jedi then this war would continue then."

"Yes..." he started to walk off.

They soon do the same thing, making their way back outside where Gabriel Thorne stands there loading his assault rifle by a pelican, looking back seeing Anakin and Obi-wan coming out walking up to him. As they keep walking Anakin stops and looks up seeing the Infinity flying over this city, seeing how big that large ship is then looks back and catches up with Obi-wan and Thorne.

"That's the Infinity?!"

"Yeah." Thorne said looking over to him "Beautiful isn't it?" He walks forward then looks up at it "It has been in major wars... we almost lost it once... but we still have it."

"You should see the other Infinity warship." Obi-wan said to Anakin

"There are two of those?" He looks back to Thorne

"There were three of them but one was destroyed during the Covenant war, the other one is still in development on Reach." He looks back seeing Mace is nowhere to be seen. "Where's Windu?" He asks Obi-wan

He looks back "He will be coming soon."

Soon Mace Windu appears rejoining the group. "Sorry i am late." He said when he walks up to the pelican "I needed to clear my mind."

"It's cool." Thorne said "Welcome back to the UNSC." He turns back and walks back inside the pelican. "Let's get on board."

The three make their way inside and the hatch closes up, they sit down together while the pelican makes its way to the infinity, seeing it slowly moving up in the sky preparing to leave the city and go into space. Many pelicans make their way to the hanger of the Infinity before it had a chance to leave, in space it will be accompanied by four Venator-class Destroyers all aiming outwards into space.

Captain Del Rio looks out at the view when they come into space, looking at the Venator destroyers then looks back seeing the three Jedi entering the bridge. "Welcome aboard the Infinity." He looks to Laskey "Lieutenant Laskey prepare to jump to Yavin."

"Understood sir."

The fleet of ships started to fly out into space then soon they all make the jump out of here, getting the Infinity to jump into slip space last. With both sides making their way to one planet only one force will make it out of there and it will not go well for either side as this will reveal the sith are finally with the Legion, working together to take on the UNSC and the Republic.


	3. Chapter 2

The fleet of the Legion arrived a few minutes ago flying over the planet and has already started to prepare for battle just in case the Republic arrives, sending one Gladiator class ship down to the planet where Mordred and Ardana are on board. The rest of the fleet started to send out their fighters around them waiting for the fleet of the Republic to arrive, knowing they will come since they know what they are after. This gladiator ship that hovers over the forest will deploy their fighters and their drop ships to begin dropping troops on the ground, preparing a strong defence on the ground while the two sith will try to find the location of the Shadow of Intent. Mordred is ready for the Republic to come and will use every soldier on every ship to defend Yavin against their onslaught guessing they might bring in the Spirit of Fire or the Infinity to deal with them.

On one of the transport ships Mordred and Ardana stands there looking at the Legion enforcers; standing there along with an R3 droid behind Mordred, here to give the mission briefing to the men on board to let them know of what is yet to come on Yavin.

"The Republic will try to send their bombardment on the planet however they will not break through our defences, they will send their ground team and a few Jedi and Spartans to deal with us on the ground." Mordred said looking at them all especially the captain in charge of the ground team. "We need to make sure this R3 droid is safe." He looks back at the black droid hearing him beep a few times "He has information on the covenant assault carrier." Then back to the group "He can get it out of here that is why this droid must be protected at all cost."

"Sir... isn't there a Jedi temple down here?" The captain speaks up to him.

"Yes but not under their control, my master destroyed the Jedi here so he was right to make Yavin a neutral zone for either side."

"Touchdown in one minute." The pilot said contacting everyone onboard

The enforcers started to arm themselves while Mordred looks back to the R3 droid and Ardana stands there looking back at the two. "Are we going to use this ship against them?"

"Our objective is to get that ship out of here; the Republic will use whatever they can to destroy it."

"So we're going to retreat again?"

Mordred looks back to her "Attacking their fleet with this ship won't work... that ship will not be able to use shields or weapons', flying it out of here is the right call. The Legion can take care of the Republic here."

"I see..." She looks to the side then back to him "Say... how come you are one with the dark side more than any of us, we only know a bit."

"Because i joined a year before my master saved you all." He looks back to her "I was trained in the arts of the dark side."

"So were you once a Jedi?" She looks back to the enforcers

"No."

"No?" She looks back

"I was never a Jedi and i never will be." He looks at the hatch seeing the door opening up, he was the first to walk out of there then her and then the droid.

The enforcers started to run through the forest to regroup with the others while the captain stands behind the droid and the two sith, watching the droid well for a time until Mordred stops and looks back and looks at the droid. "How far is it?"

The droid beeps a few times before showing a screen in front of them showing their location and a red dot beeping on the screen seeing they are not far from where it is. "Do you think there engines are even capable of flying out of here?" The captain asked

"One way to find out." He looks out "Lead on droid." Then back to the captain "Don't let anyone in."

"Understood sir!" He runs off to regroup with his men.

Back into space the fleet are already ready for battle and for a few minutes later the Republic finally arrive at the scene, coming out with the four Venator class ships and the Infinity finally arrives in the middle of the four. They begin to arm themselves and started to deploy all fighters knowing they are here.

"So they are here." Captain Del Rio said looking at the screen seeing the fleet and the fighters moving towards them "They are not hesitating on this. Battle stations now!"

"What's your plan on this one Captain?" Mace asked standing behind him

"Were going to fight their fleet head on and once we see an opening we send in the ground team." He looks back to Mace "Any objections?"

"No." He turns back and walks off the bridge returning to Anakin and Obi-wan who is already in the hanger bay with Spartan Thorne and his Spartan team Fireteam Majestic's. "So were going in like this?"

"Actually were bringing down three hundred men if they can survive the fighters." Thorne said looking over to Windu. "Were taking separate pelicans so good luck down there if you're on the ground first." He checks the clip of his assault rifle looking at the bullets and shows this bluish bullet inside it, probably powerful than regular rounds.

"I am surprise your race and the other race of Kronos possess strange weapons i never seen before." Mace said looking at it.

"Yeah." He takes the bullet out of the assault rifle, placing his gun on his back and shows them closely. "This is a Feltrite round we got this from a planet full of it, we know they have it too and we thought of doing the same thing, increasing our weaponry."

"They that good?" Obi-wan said taking the bullet and looking at it.

"Well i know you Jedi can deflect blasters with those Lightsabers but there is no way you can block a hundred of these rounds, there faster than blasters."

"We are well aware of that." He hands him back the bullet seeing him loading it up back to his assault rifle. "But we can see them coming at us, but it's hard to deflect all of them."

"I know... you Jedi should be wearing armour for now on, you can't block these bullets and you can't take on these guys."

"Hmn..."

Anakin looks to the side seeing R2-D2 coming towards him. "Hey buddy, you ready?" He said walking to him hearing him beeping a few times, he looks back to them "Well i am taking the skies; you guys take care down there."

"May the force be with you Skywalker." Mace said

"You too master Windu."

"You too Anakin." Kenobi said to him then looks to Windu "Shall we?"

"Let us go." He walks on the pelican in front of them while the Spartans walks off on another pelican nearby.

As their ships moves in positions they began firing all they got at one another, sending their fighters out of their hangers and engage the enemy fighters across space in between the ships. The Infinity moves closer to the enemy ships firing two MAC rounds from the front when they are in range, firing across the area blasting through one of the gladiator-class ships damaging it badly then started firing missiles across both sides of the ship targeting fighters and taking them out with one missile.

"All ground teams you're in the clear..." Laskey said on the radio "Move out now."

Anakin got on his fighter and got his co-pilot R2-D2 flying out of the hanger and started firing upon the fighters to give them cover along with sabres and long swords coming out before they deploy the pelicans, flying out of the hangers firing all out at the fighters to clear a path for the pelicans to fly through their defences and go flying down to the planet. One Venator-class battlecruiser comes flying closer to the Infinity from behind to assist them, taking many blasts from the fighters and their shields won't last long but they continue going.

The captain on one of the Destroyers stands on the screen looking at the view of the battle seeing that damage gladiator ship blowing up. He looks over seeing a few pelicans flying out of the hanger heading to the planet; he goes to contact the captain of the enforcers down there. "Captain there sending ground teams to the planet; we can't take them out were busy dealing with these ships up here."

The captain on the ground got the signal placing his hand on the side of his helmet "Copy that." He looks up seeing fighters and their gladiator class ship flying over them. "We got company."

The long swords come flying down to Yavin firing missiles and their guns at the enemy ship and the fighters that comes flying at them, breaking off and fights against them while the pelicans flies away from that ship. The enforcers armed with heavy weapons on the ground started to aim upwards at the fighters and the pelicans, firing their blasts upwards in the sky targeting the pelicans making them all to break off from one another but one of them took a hit to the wing, sending that falling to the side then crashes through the trees. Obi-wan and Windu wasn't on that pelican but they do feel the pelican taking damage from the ground, soon they couldn't deal much more of this so they open the hatch and the Jedi and the marines are force to jump down, it wasn't that far from the ground but they have no choice.

"Let's go!" Mace shouts out then jumps down doing a back flip halfway then hits the ground alright, drawing his purple Lightsaber and prepares to fight.

The pelican flies out of there but soon it gets shot down once the ground teams hit the ground, they started to run into cover while both Mace and Kenobi begins deflecting their projectiles. The marines and Spartans from other pelicans comes to assist them, firing upon the enforcers while they try to push them back, stalling them time for the two sith to unlock the secrets of that carrier.

Obi-wan looks back at the marines "Come on we need to move up!" He shouts then runs forward deflecting some of their attacks sending them back at them.

As the enforcers try to push them back focusing their fire on the Jedi, just as an elite enforcer comes forward ready to charge its cannon towards them, the minigun isn't the only attack it can do it discharge this blue energy blast at them. Suddenly a red beam blasts through it taking it out as a Spartan charges through the trees with Fireteam Majestic's nearby, charging through firing rounds at the enforcers knocking them back, Thorne would continue shooting until he does a boost jump knocking one of the mounted enforcers then takes another jump in the air then one more boost to slam the ground hard taking two enforcers town while his team backs him up with covering fire.

Anthony reloads his battle rifle and looks back to Kenobi and Windu. "Go on ahead!" He shouts "We got this..."

"You sure?" Mace said avoiding a blue bullet flying past him.

"Just go." He looks forward then throws a grenade out taking out one of the enforcers with a shield, running forth firing rounds taking out another to regroup with Thorne.

"We should go then." He said to Kenobi "We can't keep fighting, they got this."

As more enforcers comes running onto the field they also brought in a tank, showing this black main battle tank with what looks like it has two cannons close to one another, firing off these two energy blasts across the area like an artillery taking out four marines while the Spartans continues fighting. Both the two Jedi runs around the battlefield getting the marines to back them up, helping them to draw the enforcers to them while they run over striking down a few enforcers who stands in front of them then Mace looks over at that tank. He decided to help them by unleashing a strong force push to send that tank flipping, crushing four enforcers in the process then one marine with a rocket launcher fires towards it to blow it up then he goes back to regroup with Kenobi.

As the fight continues going for a while, the UNSC are having bad times down here but they are advancing slowly while the Jedi take the long way to reach to the location, back in the sky they just lost one of their ships a Venator-class destroyer, it split in half when a Destroyer fired anti air rockets from underneath it causing the ship to split in half then explodes sending the debris over the area especially the Infinity, damaging the side of the ship but they continue going firing two Mac rounds damaging one of the destroyers nearby damaging it hard, there also dealing with many fighters across their ship and when the captain looks to the side he sees another Venator destroy blowing up.

"We can't keep going like this captain." Laskey said

"Continue going... target that damaged ship."

"Understood."

Anakin continues fighting against the fighters already taking out twenty fighters. He soon gets contact by the fighters on the surface of the planet. "Were taking heavy fire down here we can't keep going much longer i am losing many of my fighters, need assistance over?"

"I hear you i am coming down there." He responds then contacts Del Rio "Captain I'm heading to the planet, going to help remove that ship down there."

"Understood..." He responds then to Laskey "Fire now."

The Infinity begins to fire fifty missiles across the area, some fighters take the hits but only fifteen made its course to the ship. One of them got inside one of the holes in the ship causing more damage inside and a Venator that was close to it fires this beam from underneath their ship, hitting the largest hole on the top of the ship causing the ship to finally go exploding.

With more ships blowing up losing two Venator-class destroyers and the Legion losing three ships and almost losing another one of their gladiators, they are also taking damage on the other gladiator ship on the surface, floating in the sky dealing with the fighters that comes attacking all sides everywhere and hard to shoot them all down. One long sword comes crashing hard on the battlefield taking out two marines, two enforcers comes jumping out of the flames with their jetpacks and started firing towards three more marines taking them out, they move forward crouching down firing at other marines nearby killing two more before they get taking out by a rocket.

The two Jedi quickly made it to the location coming out of the side attacking the enforcers standing by this cave, striking down two of them before Mace uses his force to push four of them back hitting the ground while Obi-wan throws his Lightsaber taking out another, hitting him in the chest then pulls his Lightsaber out of him before he hits the ground. Both of them secure the area then turns off their Lightsabers and begins walking inside the cave together, travelling through the darkness for a while until they reach to this hatch door that is blown open seeing it was cut through by a Lightsaber and inside they see the inside of a covenant ship.

"We made it..." Mace said holding his Lightsaber but not drawn yet. "We should be ready..."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Obi-wan said walking forward through the doors that are opened. "Can you sense that?"

"It's the dark side... there here." He looks left and right at the two doors that are closed then to the door that is opened. "Let us keep moving."

On the bridge of the Shadow of Intent the two sith made it there but they did destroy a few doors in order to reach it, getting the R3 to do its work by moving towards the controls to override it. Mordred looks back seeing six enforcers standing there by the door sensing they are not alone on this ship.

"There here..." He said

Ardana looks to the door "There coming?" Then back to him

"Yes... they must not enter this room."

"I know what i have to do." She looks back to the enforcers "Follow me." She draws her Lightsaber turning it on showing green since they never got them modified yet, only their skills that have return to them.

Mordred turns back to stay with the R3 unit while the four enforcers come with Ardana to meet with the two Jedi who are here, the other two stands by the door watching them leave.

"It's best if you can make things quicker." He said to the R3 hearing him beeping a few times while it continues going. "Try make this quick." He looks back.

On the Infinity Obi-wan decided to contact Del Rio on what is going on down here. "Captain Del Rio, were inside the carrier but they may have already made it to the bridge."

"You sure there on the bridge?"

"I don't know yet but i bet they are already trying to get this ship online."

The captain sighs "Alright get out of there were going to blow that ship before they can escape."

"Captain we can make it, we can stop them."

"Pull out of there now!"

"I can't hear you..." Obi-wan takes out his radio on his ear and crushes it, looking back to Windu. "We're in a fire fight."

"Yeah..." He draws his Lightsaber seeing enforcers coming around the corner.

They begin firing single fire rounds at them while they draw their Lightsabers, moving back and blocking some of their bullets as only two of them are shooting. Just as they were about to go moving back to the door they went through another door in front of them opens up, seeing Ardana in front of them unleashing her force to send them flying back through the corridor hitting the walls and falling to the ground.

While the two slowly get up Ardana walks to the corridor drawing her Lightsaber and looks back to the enforcers "Stay back."

The two get back up and looks over to her; Obi-wan knew who she was. "Ardana?"

She looks back to them "Master Windu... Master Kenobi... it's been a while."

"Ardana you don't have to do this..." Mace said taking a few steps forward seeing her aiming her Lightsaber at the two.

"I don't have a choice... you Jedi locked me up for a little accident..."

"That wasn't just an accident... you killed those people cold blood... they were never armed."

"They are pirates that attacked us first!"

"We won but you unleashed your rage on them after your master died..."

"I know you would do the same thing if your master died..." She moves her Lightsaber to the side of her to hold it in two hands "Now i am going to be free when i become a sith."

"We can't let you do that." Obi-wan said moving forward standing next to Mace. "You can't defeat us both."

"I know... but you can't kill either." She charges towards them.

They do the same thing swinging their Lightsabers at one another in the middle of the corridor, holding one another until she moves back drawing a second Lightsaber out swinging rapidly at the two, kicking Obi-wan back and swings at Mace hitting the walls a few times then tries to stab through him but he ducked and she stabbed through the wall, he sends a force push to push her back leaving her Lightsaber where it is while she stands firm to the ground and charges again swinging again at him to get back her Lightsaber then Obi-wan gets involve swinging against her, together they continue to push her back until she falls back sitting on the ground looking up seeing their Lightsabers to her neck.

"Surrender."

"There will never be surrender." She lies back flat on the ground while her enforcers take aim.

They quickly move back while they started firing rounds at them, blocking a few of them until Mace took a hit to the side of his leg causing them to get into cover to take a break for a moment. Once they stopped shooting Ardana got up and uses the force to get her Lightsaber back then runs back to her enforcers, both Mace and Kenobi uses the force to push her forward sending her flying on top of the enforcers then they go charging towards them to take them out before they could get back up, just as they were close suddenly the ground started to shake and the lights inside this place started to light up a bit feeling the earthquake of this ship moving.

"Were too late..." Mace said standing his ground while the earthquake is still going. "The ship..."

"We have to go... now..." Kenobi grabs his arm and pushes him back then runs out of there while the enforcers started to give chase, firing at them while Ardana stands there watching them leave.

Ardana quickly contacts everyone in space and on the ground. "All Legions... Shadow of Intent is on the go."

While both Obi-wan and Windu running out of there Anakin flies down towards that gladiator destroyer floating above the forest, seeing the ship is smoking due to the damage it sustain but is still going. Once it heard the orders it quickly started to contact all ground teams to fall back however Anakin comes flying down firing blasters down at it causing explosions to the left top side and the side of the ship, causing chains of explosions making the ship turn to the side losing altitude.

Anakin flies over and was about to turn around to finish it off "I am going in for another shot –"

"Negative i got this." A female voice said on the radio seeing a sabre flying over firing four missiles at the ship hitting the center of it and flies out of there triggering more chains of explosions until finally that ship goes falling from the sky.

Thorne looks up seeing the ship falling. "All units fall back now!"

The ship goes crashing through the trees and the battlefield causing enforcers and marines to go running in the other direction to miss getting squashed, crashing hard on the ground removing many trees and triggering a fire. As the battle finally put to a halt they would look up seeing the assault carrier finally slowly rising up out of the ground, the Two Jedi that got out of the caves and including Anakin as well seeing this ship flying up slowly coming out of the ground as this was a mountain there, rising up to show how big this cruiser is.

"That ship is the size of the Infinity..." Anakin said eyes widen, astonished seeing this ship slowly rising up. "So this is a Covenant ship..."

In space the fleet of Legions started to cease fire then begins to pull back, taking damage from the enemy that are still firing at them. Their fighters retreat back onto their ships however the ground forces will be difficult to do, they did lose their ship in the sky and i don't think they are going to get picked up so the ground forces quickly ran out of there pulling back into the trees while the assault carrier gets their attention.

Del Rio quickly contacts the captain of one of the Venator destroyers. "Target that ship now."

"What about the enemy fleet?"

"Don't worry about them... take it down!"

"Understood..." That Venator destroyer started to turn its attention to the planet.

Mordred stands on the bridge seeing a screen of them moving out of there, looking back seeing Ardana entering the room with the enforcers. "Are they eliminated..."

"I couldn't kill them..."

"Did you hesitate?"

"No."

"Good... we got other problems." He looks at the screen "Does this ship have weapons?" He asks the droid.

The ship started to turn around then makes its way to the sky flying into space where it will meet its opponent up there, coming down to the planet guns are ready and shields are offline. Anakin was flying over the area seeing how this outcome goes but the moment those two ships got each other on their sides the assault carrier made the move first. The Shadow of Intent fired what it could, firing two purple plasma beams from the front firing across the sky hitting a direct hit on underneath the ship, hitting the bottom part causing a massive explosions from underneath triggering an all out chains of explosions as those beams went halfway through the ship.

"No..." Anakin watches as their ship started to light in flames aiming to the planet while the Shadow of Intent goes flying past it, once past it the ship splits in half and sets off a large explosion in the middle causing the debris and the parts of the ship to go falling from the sky. "Everyone on the ground brace for impact!"

Del Rio looks out standing right close to the screen seeing that ship flying out of there. "Are we in range?"

"Negative it's moving too fast..."

"We need to take it out now!"

"Captain!" He looks to him then out on the screen seeing it flying out of there.

Mordred stands there with his hands on his back. "Set a course to Dromund Kaas now."

"What about the people on the ground we can't just leave them to the enemy to pick them off." Ardana said behind him.

"They will be picked up by a rogue Spartan once it's clear." He turns his head to the side "They will not be abandon; they fought well for the Legion."

The Shadow of Intent went to slip space and leaves the system along with the fleet of ships with it, all making their way to a location where the UNSC can't chase. Del Rio had a furious look seeing their enemy getting their hands on a powerful ship that can tear their ships apart, now it's going to be an even game now as they have a ship that could rival their warship.

"Captain Laskey!"

"... Sir?"

"Initiate Operation: ORION"

"Sir?"

"Were awakening the Spartans... it's time for the Spartan deployment. Wartime has been ordered." He looks at Laskey "Do it now."

"Yes sir i will do that immediately."

Del Rio turns back and started to contact the Jedi and the ground team. "All teams pull back to the Infinity... were returning to Coruscant immediately. The fights over... they got what they came for."


	4. Chapter 3

Shadow of Intent and three imperial destroyers and one gladiator arrives at their rendezvous point arriving on planet Dromund Kaas where four imperial destroyers floating over the planet like a blockade and another ship out there away from the fleet, still under development of the Legion. The Shadow of Intent flies towards this ship that is called 'Malevolence' a new ship fit to battle against the UNSC of Reach.

A few drop ships comes flying through the hanger full of enforcers and technicians and other people who will operate this vessel, the first drop ship was Darth Thanatos and a few other sith lords walking off of it seeing Mordred and Ardana standing there bowing to him a bit then raises their heads back up, Mordred taking off his helmet places it on the side of his waist.

"The Shadow of Intent is yours master." Mordred said

"Did you run into trouble?" He asks Ardana when he looks at her.

"Two Jedi masters... Mace Windu and Kenobi."

"Hmn..." He walks past the two "There still alive... especially Kenobi."

"We got the ship and it was capable of eliminating one of their ships." He turns his head to the side "But the Infinity is still operational."

"Doesn't matter... it will be found again and when we find it, it won't stand a chance against this ship and the Malevolence."

"So how long until it is ready?" He turns his body to him

He looks back "They say it will take maybe a week or two weeks... that's all we have." Then looks to Ardana "It's what i have in order to train you all."

"Well i am ready and so is everyone else..."

Thanatos looks out at the view of this ship then back to her "Then we go to work."

ONE WEEK LATER

One Autumn-class cruiser 'Pillar of Autumn' came flying towards Coruscant after it came from Reach, returning here with a hundred Spartans on board here to join the fight with the Republic after Operation: ORION was initiated causing all Spartans who are still asleep in pods to finally awaken, finally get back to work like old times when they fought the covenant long ago.

"This is captain Keys of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, permission to make transport landing on the planet?"

"This is UNSC command we hear you, you can head through."

"Thank you command." He turns his head to the side "Take us down there."

"Yes captain."

The Pillar of Autumn flies over the city over the flyers until it reaches over to this UNSC command center, seeing it looks like a Firebase however its more silver and black and larger than any firebase on other planets because this is the second command center firebase of the UNSC, the first is on Reach and this place just got more personnel after all, Spartans are ordered to wake up and this has been the fourth time since an all out Spartan deployment was made.

There are a few large pad areas around the firebase for any UNSC vessel to make a landing, seeing there is a Venator-class destroyer nearby so the Pillar of Autumn will go around to land on the other pad, landing perfectly on the ground and begins deploying the Spartans and marines out of the ship and begin marching to this large space where they stand their ground.

Chancellor Palpatine walks over with a few senators and Jedi included, seeing their military strength increasing by the day seeing these Spartans who are Spartans three and four. "Marvellous aren't they?" Palpatine said looking at them. "It is strange how they create a strong force like this."

The army here begins to split in half then turns to face one another as Captain Jacob Keys and a few of his lieutenants comes walking down the ramp to meet Palpatine and the others, he salutes him and so does the others with him then turns back and signals them to march inside the command center while he speaks to Palpatine.

"Your Spartans are very impressive Captain Keys." A female senator said to him

"I know." He looks back again seeing them marching "Perfect super soldiers... they were meant to deal with rebel resistance but now." Then back to the group "They fight the Legion."

"And yet one Spartan has gone rogue for a long time now, the Dread Wolf."

"That Spartan will be found don't worry, i am already preparing a team of Spartans that will find him and bring him back to the UNSC."

"The senate decided that if that Dread Wolf ever gets captured then he will return to Coruscant to face the crimes on the death of the Jedi and the assassination on the former chancellor."

"I am well aware of that chancellor... he will be found one way or the other." He turns back and walks off returning to his ship with the others while Palpatine and the others watch as they leave.

One of his lieutenants speaks up to the captain. "Captain... are you sure it was a good idea to send this Osiris after him and not the other team? Once he finds out it won't be pretty."

"Don't worry about him, Blue Team will not go after the Dread Wolf. He will not go after him."

While they return and chancellor returns to the senate, a Naboo ship flies over the area in the sky of Coruscant, senator Padme Amidala and her close friend the duchess Satine of Mandalore here on the business of the senate together. Satine has been coming to Naboo for some time now and so does Amidala going to Mandalore, bringing their two planets together in a diplomatic trade.

The two walks down the ramp of the Naboo ship while the security guards stand guard securing the area making sure no one tries to attack them. Both the two wear their proper senator clothing laughing together as they go on the pad and walks to the Spartans who comes walking up to them.

"Were here to escort you two to the senate." One of the Spartans said then turns his head to Panaka who walks up to him. "Is there anything wrong?"

"It's alright captain, its fine we are ready." Amidala said

"Very well then milady."

"Come." He turns back and walks to the transport ship waiting for them.

Just as they all started to walk off suddenly an explosion goes off to the Naboo ship, causing everyone to fall to the ground except for the Spartans, seeing it going up in flames noticing the pilot area exploded first then everything else, destroying their ship right in front of them and killing three people in the process. Both the duchess and Amidala got helped up by the Spartans while the others started to secure the area, alarms going off and checking the injured however at least the two are alright and luckily it didn't go off when they were inside the ship.

Amidala tried to go see one of the injured Naboo guards but Panaka grabs her arms "Milady i can't protect you out here, we should go now."

"He's right." One of the Spartans said "Let's go."

They make their escape leaving the burning ship to the authority, securing the pad area and getting the two out of there in one piece. They make their way as requested to the senate where the two will go to the chancellor Palpatine's office room where they will discuss what had happened out there, soon Colonel Holland and Captain Cutter arrive with Jedi Master Windu, Yoda and Plo Koon.

"The explosion went off remotely." Holland said looking at a pad in front of him seeing the details of the ship. "Someone was watching you two leaving that ship." Then looks back to the duchess and Amidala "So whoever did it didn't want you dead."

"This is unbelievable..." Satine said "Why would they want to scare us and not kill us?" She asks the chancellor.

"I do not know... could this be the work of the Legions doing?" He asks Windu "Could it be the work of Darth Thanatos?"

"Darth Thanatos doesn't care about the senate." Plo Koon said "He's focusing his resources on an attack on Reach; he doesn't have time to scare two senators."

"He's right." Mace said "Thanatos won't do such a thing; he would kill them and not scare them." He looks at the two

"The Legion it could not..." Yoda said "But someone else yes, someone who wants to show you a message they are here."

"So whoever wanted to hurt you two is someone that has a grudge against you." Captain Cutter said

"But i don't really have many enemies besides the Trade Federation after what happen last time." Amidala said

"Maybe they're not targeting you..." Satine said walking forward "This isn't the first time a bomb went off in my face; this could be the work of the Death Watch."

"Death Watch?" Captain Cutter said

"They are the ones who have started this civil war in my city." She looks over to him "They are the reason why i needed help from the Republic and the UNSC."

"I thought Death Watch was destroyed by a Spartan team... what was it..." Palpatine tries to think of their names

"Fireteam Osiris." Holland said "They were the ones who came to Mandalore a year ago."

"Looks like they didn't remove all of them." Plo Koon said

"The rest of them must have survived; i know you didn't remove the Dread Wolf yet." Satine looks at Holland

"That Spartan is hard to find you know." Holland said "He's the second high-lethal Spartan in the Spartan army, he went rogue i know but he will be found and will pay for the actions he has done."

"Agreed." Palpatine said "For now we should focus on protecting you two before they try to threaten you again."

"We can't just sit back and wait for the Death Watch to make a move." Amidala said

"Without proper proof that this attack was them and we can't allow both of you to be hurt in the future, its best if we have two Jedi to accompany them in the senate?" He looks over to Windu

"I think Skywalker and Kenobi will do fine for this task."

"Agreed."

"Now with that settled... shall we discuss about the plan of the attack on Kronos?" He asks Holland.

Everyone else except for Holland, Cutter, Windu and Yoda stayed in the office while everyone else leaves the room. Two blue Spartans will accompany them on their walk down the halls. "Do you think it's the work of them?" Amidala asks Satine

"It has to be them." She response still walking "They could have survived thanks to their new leader in charge."

"So he's here in this city..."

"Padme you should return to your quarters." She stops and turns to her "They are after me not you, they always been trying to remove me."

"I can't do that Satine we are still together on this, besides this isn't the first time we got stuck into this type of action." She slightly laughs

"I guess you're right, and it is good that we will be accompanied by two good Jedi knights."

"Yes... how funny is that." Padme starts to walk and so does Satine "Anakin and Obi-wan..."

Later that night a Death Watch member in her blue and black armour comes walking on the roof of a building walking up to someone who stands in the shadows, cloaking his armour in it. "I knocked down the ship but there still together... why wouldn't you let me destroy it?" She asks looking at him coming out of the shadows seeing its Spartan-III black armour with a helmet of a Spartan-IV scout helmet, having this pure black on his visor.

"They don't want us to deal with Satine personally... they want us to get rid of one of her secret love... when you see Kenobi with her, kill him in front of her."

"Understood." She turns back to walk off.

"One thing..." He said causing her to turn back, taking a sniper rifle off his back and lends it to her "A Jedi can't block this."

"Yes sir." She looks forward and walks of while he turns to the side and walks to the edge of the building looking out at the view.

Elsewhere the two senators have their personal quarters together, protected by Naboo security guards outside both Anakin and Obi-wan comes walking down the corridor seeing them, they got approval to allow them to go through. Panaka nods to them allowing them to enter the room seeing both Satine and Padme sitting by the dinner table wearing their casual clothing while they eat, they both turn their heads towards them smiling at the two as they enter.

"Senators." Anakin said bowing while the door behind them closes.

"Hey Annie, were glad you two showed up in time."

"Well the chancellor wanted us to be here." Obi-wan said "To protect you two until the culprit is found." He walks forward towards them standing by the table looking at Satine "It is good to see you again."

"I as well... it is good that the chancellor chose you two to accompany us. Care you join us?" She moves her hand to two empty seats next to the two.

"It's funny... how fate brought all of us here." Padme said seeing Anakin sitting next to her.

"The chancellor thinks so." Anakin said looking at Obi-wan sitting next to Satine "But we are here to protect you two." Then back to Padme "We promise."

"A promise huh?" Satine said drinking her wine

"I feel like the only reason why you two got together are because you know us well." Obi-wan said

"Well that's obvious." Satine replied and places her cup on the table "You two have saved our planets from the threat of the enemy; however the Spartans should dine with us here. They are the ones who really stopped Death Watch."

"But yet it is said that a rogue Spartan is with them." Padme said

"Yes... that is a problem."

"First the rogue Jedi left the citadel to join the dark side and now a rogue Spartan is doing whatever he wants." Anakin said

"It is said that he is the Spartan who killed a great bounty hunter... Jango Fett." Obi-wan started to grab his fork and knife and started to eat the food on his plate.

The Death Watch member comes running over the top building after she got out of a speeder, arming her sniper rifle she begins to take aim at the edge of the building. She zooms in seeing Obi-wan trying to get a clear shot however Anakin's head is in the way, she tries to wait a bit before she takes the shot but she could easily shoot through the both of them.

"I can take them both out." She said to herself taking off her helmet and looking through the sight again.

As she slowly moved her finger down the trigger seeing them laughing together having a nice time together the four of them, seeing the first time all four of them together in the same room like they were all couples but sadly they have been focusing on the force the whole time. She was just about to pull the trigger until both Anakin and Obi-wan begin to sense something coming towards them, the two looks at one another before they quickly react.

Obi-wan finishes drinking his wine then reacts "Get down!" quickly he jumps up and so does Anakin.

The two quickly ducks down but suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, she fired her rifle sending it zooming through the area hitting the screen and hitting the wall next to Obi-wan, if she didn't get jumped she could have hit him before he could react, causing his eyes to widen and drew his Lightsaber and so does Anakin while the two stays down and the Naboo security guards comes running inside the room when they heard the shot.

The Death Watch member was being apprehended by a Spartan team, Fireteam Osiris. Spartan Buck held her arms while Tanaka grabs her rifle off of her and Locke stands there with Vale looking at her holding his battle rife, Buck turns her body to face Locke standing there looking back at her.

"Where is he?"

She remains silent and Tanaka speaks "You're going to answer to us one way or the o –"

Suddenly a gunshot went off hitting her head sending her to the ground; the Spartans quickly drew their weapons and crouching down aiming out to find where that shot came from. They look around then they started to move to take cover as they are sitting ducks out here, running for cover they still look but they couldn't find where that shot came from.

"Can you see him?" Locke said looking out at the view using his sight on his battle rifle.

"I can't see a thing." Buck said

Tanaka grabs the sniper rifle and takes aim, aiming out there on buildings to find the shooter. "I can't see them either..."

On one of the buildings the shooter comes walking away from them heading to his speeder, he was camouflage in the darkness revealing it is the Dread Wolf walking away from that kill. Since he isn't coming out again Locke and his team comes out of hiding forming back together again, they look at one another then look over to the dead soldier on the ground.

"Guess she won't be talking." Tanaka said

"Indeed." Locke said "Let's see if everyone is safe." He looks out to the building where she fired her weapon.

With the area secure and both Satine and Padme sits by the table again while Obi-wan looks out at the window where the shooter fired through, Anakin was talking to Panaka then turns back walking to the two to see if they are alright.

"You two going to be alright."

"I never thought they try to attack us again." Satine said

Obi-wan turn back "They were targeting me... not you Satine."

"What?"

"That shot... it was meant to hit me... but something..." He looks to the door seeing Spartan Locke entering the room, taking off his helmet and so does Osiris.

"Jedi... Senators." He nods at the group.

"It was you who stopped them." Obi-wan walks over to him "Spartan Locke correct?"

"That's right."

Satine stands up walking over to them "You're the Fireteam who saved my people from Death Watch. I thank you again for saving us and Obi-wan."

"The target was Death Watch but she got shot before we could interrogate her."

"So it was Death Watch."

"Yes."

"Then that means the Dread Wolf is here." Tanaka said

"Then we should go find him then before he leaves." Anakin said

"There is no WE here." Vale said "The hunt for the Dread Wolf is ours alone."

"Go then." Satine said "He should be killed for what he tried to do."

"Duchess." He turns back and walks out of there putting back his helmet and so does his Fireteam when they too leave with him.

"I'm just glad that the Spartans are here to help us." Padme said "But i guess this dinner didn't go well."

"Well at least it was alright." Anakin said

"Yes." Satine turns back "Although i think it is time for us to finally get some rest. I am sure they won't attack us anytime soon now, the Spartans are after him."

"Well you two sleep tight then." Obi-wan said

"It is good that you two came to be with us for a time. We will see you two again in the morning." Satine said to Obi-wan looking over to him, she looks forward then walks to her bedroom while Padme goes to another.

"Bye Annie."

As the two leaves this room to go to the bedrooms Anakin looks back to Obi-wan slightly laughing "Well this date went well."

"Anakin..."

"Oh come on..." He looks to the door where Satine went through then back to him "I'm not the only one who has feelings here."

"Hmn..." He walks forward a bit "I know... however i stay with the Jedi and the Republic, you should do the same here Anakin." He looks back to him "We must not show feelings to someone because it will not end well for either of us, remember that Anakin."

As Osiris returns to the command center to report they will soon get into a halt by another Spartan team. Three members of Blue Team comes through another door bumping into Osiris causing them to stop, they turn their heads towards them then finally he came through that door, seeing the Master Chief here at last with Blue Team again. They came on the Pillar of Autumn all asleep in pods in separate areas of the other Spartans; they heard about what happen out there and there here to find out the truth from them.

"One one seven." Locke said looking over to him as he walks between his team.

"Spartan Locke."

"Is there a problem here?"

"I heard you're after a Spartan."

"This isn't your mission Chief." Tanaka said

"She's right." Locke said "This isn't your mission; the hunt for the Dread Wolf is ours and ours alone."

"I need to know who he is."

"It's best if you don't know sir."

Chief takes a step forward standing closely in front of him. "Who's the Spartan your hunting?"

Locke remains silent for a while until finally he said his serial number "Spartan-B312"

"Spartan-B312..." He turns his head slightly to the side thinking about it then looks back to Locke.

"Your little brother."

He remains silent while Blue Team turns their heads to Chief. "Where is he?" He finally said something to Locke.

"Chief."

"Where is he?"

"Chief stand down." He takes a step back

"Or what?"

The other Spartans looks at one another thinking whose going to make the move first, however none of them does so, remaining silent to one another until Colonel Holland comes walking in with commander Carter and his Noble Team.

"Is there a problem here?" Carter said looking at the two teams

Thom steps forward next to Holland "He knows..."

"Chief... you and your team are to stand down, this isn't your mission."

"It should be my mission." He looks to him

"Not this time... stand down Chief; you and Blue Team got a mission to do."

"What's going to happen to him?" Kelly asks looking at Holland then to Locke

"He will face the crimes he has done to the Republic."

"Chief..." Locke said making him turn his head back to Locke "I will not kill him, don't worry about him."

"Like hell i will."

Carter steps forward "Stand down sir... just follow orders."

Chief turns his head to Carter for a while then back to Locke "Let's move team." He turns back and walks down the corridor with the others.

"That was close." Buck said

"What was that all about?" Carter looks at Locke

"Nothing sir... it's fine."

"Alright then... get to the briefing room now." He walks off with the rest of noble team and Holland as well.

"Sir..." Tanaka place her hand on his shoulder "You really think we can take him alive?"

"If we don't... you know what's going to happen." He looks back to Chief seeing him leaving "We will be dealing with him."

"He doesn't look that tough." Buck said

"Then go kill his brother." Tanaka said and walks to the briefing room and so does the rest.

"Hey..." Buck catches up to them.


	5. Chapter 4

Master Chief has stroke a blow after he found out his brother has left the UNSC and has been doing alot lately while he was still asleep, he manage to become the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy after he killed Jango Fett somewhere, he was no match against a Spartan like him. A high-lethal Spartan is now the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy, doing many jobs and collecting many credits but he has been doing alot of damage to the Republic and the UNSC by finding the last remnants of Death Watch on Mandalore and took them out of there, taking command of this group and leaving Mandalore with them and prepare to get them stronger and maybe train more so he can create an army of Death Watch. This isn't the only thing he has done he manage to assassinate the former chancellor after something went down between the two, taking him out with a sniper rifle then he blew up the Jedi temple taking out a hundred Jedi and younglings in the process.

The Dread Wolf now returns to Coruscant after the Spartan deployment has been initialised and Master Chief stands in the command center looking out the window looking at the morning view, standing alone thinking about where he is right now, what he is doing and what he can do to help his little brother. Blue Team was elsewhere preparing to move out as Blue Team will be deployed elsewhere out of Coruscant and to a system where one of the UNSC fleet is.

"Troubles you are going." Master Yoda appears near Chief, standing by the door and walking over to him.

Chief turns back looking down at him "Jedi Master Yoda."

"Mind if i join you?" He asks walking closer to him.

"Of course sir." He looks back out at the view.

Yoda stands next to him looking out at the window. "You have doubts and troubles about this rogue Spartan, yes?"

"His name... is Spartan Kane... my brother."

"Oh... a Spartan he is, but a different one he has become. Frustrating you are going, to see what your brother has done."

"I need to find him..."

"Standing here looking out there won't do any good you will, going out to find him, you need."

"I cannot leave my post... i have to fall in line or i will be hunted down by my brothers and sisters."

"So stay you can but doing nothing will solve anything.

"Why do you care?" He looks down at Yoda "He just attacked your Jedi temple and killed many of them."

"Being blamed he could not, but behind that helmet could show the truth yes. You know him more than anyone don't you?"

"Me and him fought many battles, i know he wouldn't do this. If he survives i want to know the truth from him."

Spartan Kelly comes inside the room looking over at the two. "Chief... Were ready to go."

"Alright." He walks forward then looks back to Yoda "Whatever happens... he will be found."

"May the force be with you... Spartan." He said looking over to him.

"You do know that force stuff doesn't go well for us right?" Kelly said

Yoda slightly laughs "Believe it or not... perhaps a Spartan like yourself could be one with the force."

Chief walks past Kelly "Let's go Kelly."

Kelly turns back and walks with Chief "He's joking right?"

"Don't let that get to your head Kelly."

"Uhm... ok.." She looks back then forward to Chief "So we really not going after him?"

"Osiris won't capture him... he will return again."

Elsewhere the Dread Wolf was still walking over the buildings looking out at the view, looking out at the senate building taking out his binoculars zooming in on the entrance, seeing Anakin and Obi-wan coming out of a transport ship with Satine and Amidala along with the Naboo security guards. He looks up seeing the entrance with four blue Spartans that are royal guards and Spartan Carter stands there talking to them; they turn their attention to the senators and the Jedi and started walking over to them. He looks around to find some areas for him to enter the building undetected, seeing possibly a route inside without being seen but will involve the death of two Spartans who will walk up at the wrong place and at the wrong time.

Soon two Death Watch members comes flying up on the building with their jetpacks, armed with assault rifles. "Sir... what are your orders now? We can't breach that building with Spartans around."

The Dread Wolf lowers his binoculars and turns towards them "Pull back to the prowler; I'll take care of this."

"Yes sir."

"What happen to Fiona?" The female said taking a step forward

He walks over to them "She's dead."

"..."

"Fall back to the prowler; i will do what i did before to the Jedi temple." He walks up to them "Do we have it?"

"Yes... we have it sir."

"Then let's go." He started to walk off the building, heading downstairs while the others walk with him.

As he goes off in the senate building the two Jedi Anakin and Obi-wan stays with the two senators inside the building, being escorted with the Spartans to the senate to discuss the next discussion and won't start until the two arrives in the scene. With the Dread Wolf he turns back and started to walk off however what he doesn't know is that he's been seen, Osiris is nearby and they found the target.

Tanaka aims her sniper rifle at the Dread Wolf, getting a clean shot. "I got him sir... permission to take him out?"

"Negative Tanaka." Locke said standing with the others, standing on the ground with the rest of the crowd. "Don't engage just observe."

"Sir i can take it i got a clean shot."

"Tanaka... if you kill him, he will kill you and this will start a civil war between us Spartans."

"A Spartan civil war... that's new." Buck said "You think that will ever happen?"

"There are some who will try to think we did the bad idea, we maybe soldiers but were not cold blooded killers. We only kill when it's necessary."

"He's coming down with the Death Watch members."

"Alright regroup."

The Dread Wolf and the Death Watch members go down the stairs heading outside of the building with them, walking down the streets of Coruscant while Osiris started to pursue them while Tanaka is still halfway down the building, he and his men continues walking down the path while the others continues to follow them, staying behind them and far away from them just in case.

As they continue walking the Dread Wolf turns his head to the side looking at one of his members then knows something. "Start the prowler now."

"Yes sir." She nods to him then walks off elsewhere.

"Where she going?" Buck asked

"Don't worry about her, focus on the Spartan." Locke said and keeps walking.

The Dread Wolf keeps walking through the crowd and finally says something. "We've been made."

"Are you sure?" One of them said as they keep walking.

"It's Osiris..."

They continue walking for a while through the crowds; Osiris continues going knowing something is up with them. "You think they seen us?" Vale asks Locke as they continue walking.

"Maybe..."

The Dread Wolf keeps walking then takes out a plasma grenade; he turns it on then quickly he turns back causing them to stop. He throws the plasma grenade over the public towards Osiris, causing them to break.

"We've been spotted!" Locke shouts moving backwards letting the plasma grenade hit the ground near them, exploding damaging their shields a bit and taking out two civilians in the blast.

This triggers a panic once the grenade went off, the two Death Watch members quickly took flight in their jet packs and started firing down at the Spartans while the Dread Wolf turns back and keeps walking, leaving the attack on them to slow them down. One of the members jumps on a higher point, reloading his weapon and continues firing down at them damaging Locke's shields but Tanaka took that shot, firing through his head through the window then jumps down to help, getting Locke to fire his battle rifle taking out the other with two shots.

"Double team Osiris!"

Osiris begins the chase after him, running through the crowd and so does he. They keep running until he takes out another plasma grenade and were about to turn back to throw it however he looks over seeing another Spartan nearby, he throws his grenade at him hitting him in the chest then explodes taking him out and two more citizens of Coruscant.

"That bastard didn't hesitate to kill him!" Vale said seeing him taking out that Spartan.

"Keep running Osiris!"

The Dread Wolf looks out seeing the authority on their way to apprehend him but he uses his boost jump to go jumping through a building behind them, smashing through the glass and runs down the corridor. Locke does the same thing jumping through that window to give chase and so does Osiris behind him but a bit away from him, both running down the corridor until they reach the end getting him to go jumping out another window and landing in another building and Locke does the same thing, continues chasing him down the next corridor until he takes out a grenade launcher and turns back, firing at Locke letting it bounce on the floor then explodes in front of him blasting his shields and sending him to the ground.

Locke looks back up seeing him gone. "Damn it!"

"Locke!" Tanaka and the others jump in the other building and help him up "Where is he?"

"I don't know... come on!" He keeps running to find him, heading down the corridor with the others and thinks of going upstairs.

Their target was going upstairs as the window wouldn't go well this time, running up to the roof where he will try to contact his ship. "I need a pickup right here and right now."

"Copy that sir."

He started walking forward arming his grenade launcher then turns back to aim at the door, just as he aimed at the door he turns his head to the side seeing a pelican coming inbound, flying near the building aiming its gun at him. Inside that pelican the pilot is Kelly, disobeying orders they did but they finally caught up with the Spartan.

"Stand down Spartan!" Kelly shouts out.

He quickly aims his grenade launcher at her but then Chief appears behind him, grabbing his arm lowering his weapon then stood next to him and lays a punch across his face, dropping his grenade launcher then takes a kick to the chest moving him back away from Chief.

Chief raises his hands at him while Wolf stands there drawing out his energy blade. "Kane... stand down..."

He stood there looking at Chief. "Who the hell is Kane?"

"..."

While Chief stands there the Dread Wolf charges trying to punch Chief with his energy blade on his wrist, Chief leans his body back missing the hit then wraps his right arm around his arm then wraps his other arm around his neck. He stands behind him but he hits Chief with the back of his helmet a few times to let him go, he does a spin and lays a kick across his face of his visor, pushing Chief back and getting on one knee feeling the crack on his visor. Wolf moves towards him to stab his energy blade through him however Chief raise his hand up to take the stab, stabbing that energy blade through his right hand he quickly got back up and grabs his fist with his bloodied hand pulling him close to Chief so he can punch him across the face then grabs his head so he can jump a bit to lay a knee hit across his visor face, pulling the energy blade out of his arm Chief finishes this with an uppercut punch across his chin sending him flying back and hitting the ground.

Osiris was standing nearby aiming their weapons at the Dread Wolf, moving towards him while he slowly gets back up while Chief just stands there looking down at him. Just as they were about to apprehend him with a restraining device that can immobilise a Spartan armour they look back as a UNSC prowler appears visible in front of them, shining its lights down at them then fires a few rockets at them, causing them to run back to get into cover while the rockets continues firing down at them all then fires two rockets towards the pelican, Kelly quickly avoids them by flying up missing the rockets then flies back away.

The Dread Wolf got back up then started running towards it when the prowler turns around opening the hatch for him, he does a boost jump through the hatch while two Death Watch members aim their assault rifles then fires at the Spartans to delay them. Wolf looks back to the Spartans looking over to Chief while he looks back at him, he stares at him until the hatch closes up and they go flying out of there, flying back into space and engaging cloak to escape the enemy vessels up there.

Chief walks forward looking at the sky while Osiris comes back together then looks over to Chief, Locke walks over to him then looks around seeing pelicans and falcons flying towards them, surrounding the roof and causing them to stand down while the other pelican controlled by Kelly flies back with the others surrounding them.

With him gone the Spartans returns to the command center of the UNSC, both Osiris and Blue Team are to move to the main room where colonel Holland and captain Keys stands there listening to the report, Del Rio was there but looks crossed as Chief and Blue Team disobeyed orders.

"You should have left the hunt for that Spartan to Osiris... you have your orders elsewhere Chief."

"Chief what were you thinking?" Keys said "Osiris had this, there's no need to bring yourself into this mess."

"Sir... Master Chief did help us apprehend him on the roof, if it wasn't for that prowler that appeared." Locke said

"I am well aware of that Spartan Locke." Del Rio said "But the fact is that you disobeyed orders." He looks at Chief "Your hunt for him isn't your mission; you are not going to hunt your brother."

"If he even is my brother..."

"What do you mean?" Cutter asked

"He doesn't even know me... it could be anyone underneath that armour."

"You sure?" Keys asked

"Yes sir..."

"It is possible that the Spartan were talking about could have been killed long ago." Locke said

"That we don't know." Keys leans against the table in front of him "We don't have proof that man underneath that helmet is the real SpartanB-312, we don't know yet."

"For now Master Chief, the hunt for the Dread Wolf is Osiris... this is the last time i am saying this." Del Rio said "You and Blue Team will return to your pelican and you will make your way to the fleet in the Felucia system, do i make myself clear soldier?"

Chief remains silent for the moment but finally responds "Yes sir."

"Good... Blue Team you are free to go, Osiris you stay."

They all turn back leaving the room while Osiris stays, Fred walks with Chief down the corridor while Kelly and Linda stays behind them. "That was close... glad we all didn't get court marshalled."

"This isn't funny Fred." Linda said "If it is someone else underneath that armour then it's ruining Kane's legacy as a high-lethal Spartan."

"You think it's the bounty hunter he killed?" Kelly asked

"I don't know..." Chief response

"So what we going to do?" Fred asked turning his head to Chief while they walk

"We do what we always do, he will appear eventually."

"Chief... if that's actually him under that helmet..." Kelly said

"Let's just worry one thing at a time, we will find the truth eventually."

Elsewhere that prowler came out of hyperspace and flies over the planet Hoth where it will fly over the planet then flies down to the surface, making its way towards a base that half of it is underground, flying down to one of the hanger doors where it will open up and the prowler will slowly move through, seeing Death Watch members helping the ship to land perfectly inside. Once the ship is docked the hanger doors will be shut, the blizzard down there is getting rough but luckily they made it here on time before it becomes heavy.

The Dread Wolf and the pilot walks off the prowler seeing a few Death Watch members standing there seeing him again. "Welcome back sir... where's the rest of the team?"

"They're gone." He said and walks past them. "What's the word?"

They will follow him down the icy corridor. "Well we manage to get halfway of excavating that ship down here; the ship is currently offline but will take maybe forty eight hours before it's complete."

"That will do." As he keeps walking he turns his head through the window of the corridor seeing a covenant ship covered in the ice and snow only seeing the back of it, seeing many people excavating it to remove the ice with flamethrowers just to make things easy.

"Can it be operated?" One of them asked

"Leave that to me." He looks forward then keeps walking. "How many more men did we require?"

"With the credits you have from your days as a bounty hunter, we bought at least a thousand men to join Death Watch, they will be trained well and we will be ready for battle against the UNSC."

"Good." He goes through a door seeing hundreds of Death Watch recruits being trained in the arts of combat while some are done with that and are going straight to the shooting range, using weapons of UNSC and their own and even some weapons from the Legion. "We will be complete soon." He looks back "That will be all."

"Yes sir."

He goes off elsewhere walking through his new soldiers of war, moving to his chambers where he will take a break and recover for now. Just as he made it through the corridors and into his room he notices he wasn't alone in there, someone was in there sitting on his chair facing the wall with his back facing him.

He taps the handle of his magnum but he lets go of it. "I didn't expect you will be here."

Darth Bhaal turns around looking at the Dread Wolf without his helmet "Four days is what you have... is Obi-wan dead yet?"

"I was delayed by the Spartans deployment."

"So you failed." He gets up off his seat and slowly walks around the table "I thought you were a reaper once... can't kill one little Jedi."

"If it was that easy then you would have won the war without attacking Reach."

"Yes well... you won't be doing assassinations anytime soon; you are called back to the Legion with what you have."

"And my new ship?"

"Keep it... I have found the third covenant ship, not as bigger than the Shadow of Intent but is larger than yours and powerful, think of this ship as a sniper."

"If you say so..."

"Hmn... just remember who made you what you are, a cold blooded soldier fit for the Legion." He walks past him but turns back "By the way..." He looks back "Have you seen the Master Chief?"

"Yes..." He turns his head to him

"And what do you think of him?"

"He's just another target... nothing more... do you want me to kill him?"

"No not yet you have new orders, before the invasion of Reach begins its best to capture live Spartans, can you do that?"

"Why do you want Spartans?" He turns his body around to face Bhaal

"You know why... to make them like you, perfect super soldiers of war."

"Understood sir..."

Bhaal turns back and walks through the door but he turns back again "Oh and if you find the Master Chief and anyone else that tried to kill you... kill them." The door shuts then he turns back and walks away.

The Dread Wolf stands there for the moment then walks over around the table then sits down, turning on the console showing a hologram on what that covenant ship looks like, revealing he got his hands on a CPV-class heavy destroyer, if this ship works then he will use it on the UNSC and the Republic. He soon takes off his helmet and stares at the screen for a while and waits for the right time to go back out there again, ready to go back out there to hunt the Spartans before the war will arrive on Reach.


	6. Chapter 6

The Felucia system where Blue Team will be sent to meet with a fleet of ships patrolling the space, seeing UNSC and Republic ships like two small Republic cruisers, one Venator class destroyer, one epoch class heavy cruiser, two autumn class cruisers and six strident class frigates. They fly over the planet Felucia, slowly flying over it with a few fighters flying around this fleet and the seventh strident class with Blue Team on board will rejoin with the fleet, dispatching them on the Venator battlecruiser where captain Max of the UNSC fleet and a Jedi named Luminara standing on the bridge waiting for Blue Team to arrive.

The Master Chief walks through the door first with Blue Team behind him, looking towards Captain Max and Luminara, they turn towards Chief and Luminara walks over to him to greet him personally. "Welcome aboard Master Chief." The captain said first before she could say anything.

"So you're him... the Master Chief, the man who survived the first contact on Taiko."

"You know the battle." Chief said

"Yes we all heard of it, we also heard about your brother and what you did on Taiko."

"It was a fight for survival... i did my job, nothing more."

"Stop trying to put the deaths on Taiko to the Master Chief." Kelly said walking next to him.

"Those deaths on Taiko is on the UNSC's hands... not the Republic." She looks towards Kelly then to him. "If you just accepted peace and not a –"

"Didn't i hear the Legion cut off the head of that Jedi that was supposed to negotiate with them?" Fred said standing next to Chief, causing her to remain silent.

"Lock it down all of you." Captain Max walks over to the group "Deal with this later; we don't have time for this. Let's focus on that ship out there." He turns back then started walking to the end of the room towards the front window screen.

"An unidentified ship?" Chief walks past them walking towards the captain to see the ship, seeing it lies miles away from them they can only see a little bit of the ship.

"It hasn't moved yet so we don't know if they are luring us to it." Luminara walks over to the captain

"It's only one ship." Linda said

"Yes but we don't know its power." Luminara said "It could be powerful and we don't know the size of it."

"It's best to contact any ships out there that has contact with us, just in case. Let them know that were about to engage an enemy ship." Max looks at Luminara and Chief.

"It would be best to do so."

Out there that ship the Malevolence floats there in space aiming its front towards the planet, this ship will prepare the first contact with the UNSC/Republic fleet. On board of that ship lies the general of the Legion of Kronos named Martin Cross and, also accompanied by Mordred as well. General Cross stands on the top of the bridge on the platform looking down at the others while Mordred stands below him, watching the others operating this large battlecruiser.

Soon a hologram appears in front of Cross, seeing it's Darth Thanatos standing there looking at Cross "The ship is ready to unleash the attack on the enemy." Cross said

"How many ships are there out there?" Thanatos asked

"Exactly thirteen ships out there all belonging to the enemy. Shall we begin the operation on the invasion of Reach?"

"Destroy them all, we can't afford survivors, wipe them all out." Thanatos said. "If there's a Jedi there then Mordred will take care of it." He then vanishes.

"Yes sir."

Back on that main ship. "Sir that ship is moving... it's heading towards us."

Max looks over to him. "Send the fleet to prepare for battle." Then back on the window "If this ship is huge were hitting it with all we got."

"Sir there's a problem." Another personnel said "We couldn't contact anyone... our frequencies are jammed."

"Jammed?" Max looks over to the other one.

Luminara took a step forward starring at that ship. "That ship is a jammer..."

"It's more than a jammer." Chief said

"Is it just me or is that ship turning about." Max said looking back at the screen.

"Something isn't right... are we in range?" Luminara asks Max

"Not yet..."

The ship faces the fleet with the side, showing this large circle looking object on both sides of the middle sides of the ship, it begins to charge up this pink and white energy on it then holds position while the fleet begin flying towards it to get in range to fire. They didn't have time to get in range and they are too late to do anything about it, that ship was close of completely firing and their ships are almost close of being in range.

"Prepare to fire." Cross said

"Charging complete sir."

"Fire."

The Legion sends forth this large circle looking energy field coming towards them, causing their eyes to widen as it comes straight towards them and there's nothing they can do about it. They prepare to brace for impact seeing this energy blast coming straight through their ships, sending this powerful EMP blast turning off everything from all of those ships sending them all drifting through space. The ship with Luminara and Blue Team soon takes the hit of that field, causing Blue Team to go pushed back and causing their shields to shatter breaking off their power for a period of time, causing them to be blind but they can still see through their helmets.

All UNSC/Republic ships are now offline and are defenceless against that ship, triggering the Malevolence to turn about to aim its guns towards all of them to rain hell upon these ships, this will tear them all apart.

"Status report!" Max said

"Sir that thing wiped out all out communications and power... were sitting ducks out here!"

Luminara stares at that ship seeing it turning to face them. "It's preparing to fire." She looks back to Max "Captain... get everyone to the escape pods now!"

"Damn it... everyone off the bridge now!"

Blue Team slowly stood back up looking towards Max then turns back running out of the room, seeing their shields are still down. Chief looking back seeing Luminara running with them as there's nothing for her to do here, everyone tries to get to their escape pods and hopes everyone else on the other ships will do the same thing or else there dead.

The Malevolence flies towards them firing all rounds at their ships penetrating through them so hard, destroying all ships in the area causing some escape pods to go flying out of there, some go flying through space while the rest to flying down to the planet Felucia. That ship obliterates everyone as it goes flying through them without taking any hits, taking out every last one of those ships before dealing with the survivors.

"Sir we have twenty five pods that escaped the attack, seven of them are in space while the rest are crashing on the planet."

"Mordred." Cross said looking down at him making him look up "Lead the campaign on the ground, i trust you will kill all the survivors down there."

"The Jedi is my top priority; your men can take care of the rest." He gives him a slight bow then started to leave the bridge.

"Send the fighters to go after the pods in space, destroy the rest of the ships." Cross said looking at the others

"Yes sir."

The pods will make their way to Felucia, the larger ones will crash closer together while the rest of the single pods will go crashing at random areas, Blue Team are together in a larger pod with the captain and Luminara along with two more personnel on the bridge, they will be feeling turbulence as they reach through the atmosphere and eventually they will crashing hard on the surface, smashing through the environment and landing hard on the planet. This will be like meteors falling from the sky; each of these pods will crash hard on the planet on random areas, hoping that they will regroup in time before the Legion come down here armed to the teeth.

Their pod crashes through some of the weird trees of the environment of the planet, soon once they got comfortable the Master Chief started to punch through the hatch, getting them out of there then started to grab their weapons and goes walking out of the pod. Chief stands by the hatch of the pod outside helping them getting out of there, helping Luminara who is the last person to walk out of there.

"Thank you Spartan." She takes his hand then walks out of the pod.

Max looks up at the sky seeing a few smoke lines "I can't believe... we lost thirteen ships... in a matter of minutes..." He looks back to them "This reminds me of the battle against that covenant battleship... that ship wiped out more ships than you can ever imagine..."

"It was sixty six ships sir." Linda said grabbing her rifle "We finally brought it down."

"Yes but we still lost alot of ships... but i think that ship that snipes was annoying than that ship."

"The sniping ship?" Luminara raises an eyebrow curious about it.

"It's a DOS-class super cruiser, it was capable of eliminate many ships far away. It was the most destructive ship out there; those two ships together became a pain in the ass to deal with."

"Last time i heard that ship never got destroyed." Kelly said

"Yeah that was true... not sure what happened to that ship after that battleship went down."

"Maybe it's best that we focus on finding the survivors." Luminara said looking at the two personnel armed with SMGs

"Yeah... we should split up." Chief said looking at Blue Team "We split Blue Team in half, Fred and Linda you go with Luminara and the captain to the east, the rest of us will go to the west."

"You sure that's wise Chief?" Kelly said

"Splitting up can round up the rest of the survivors."

"He's right you know." Luminara said "I will accept these orders you given us, we must find them all before the Legion come down upon us, let us see if we can find a place for us to defend."

They go scattering around to find the survivors and they know the survivors are doing the same thing, arming themselves with what they have then move out since their radios are dead due to that EMP blast. Mordred and his forces will be coming down to the planet with the drop ships, these ships are called A-M12 Sky Crane (There from Section 8) large looking VTOL drop ships armed with men ready for battle on the planet. Mordred will be the first to take his step onto the planet while the rest will follow, some will even jump down off the drop ship while it's still in the air, Mordred will have to wait a while before all of his forces come down to deal with the UNSC and the Jedi, bringing forth two hundred Legion Enforcers on the ground and no vehicles due to this place hard to go through it will slow them down so they will press on without them.

Mordred walks forward then looks back seeing the enforcers all in three large square formations in front of him. "The survivors fled after we burned their ships, hunt them down and destroy every last one of them. If you find the Jedi, warn me before engaging them in battle but I can't get there in time then you need to surround her in order to kill her. Are you all ready?!"

They all raise their weapons in the air with one hand to it. "Yes sir!"

"Then march." He turns back and started walking, taking out his Lightsaber but doesn't turn it on.

The Legion lower their weapons and holds them in two hands in front of them, all marching through the environment of this place ready to kill every last person on this planet, all will soon scatter through the place while a large group will stays with Mordred. The drop ships will fly over the area so they can track down the enemy quicker with them, since they lost their communications the Legion will use this for an advantage.

Master Chief and the others started running through the area then started to stop when they hear gunfire going off, seeing where it's coming from however it only lasted for a few seconds then turns to silent. Chief looks around until finally he hears an explosion, turning to the side then runs for that location with the others, running through then stops seeing a wide clearing seeing Legion marching over this area, Chief and the others get into cover but some of the enforcers heard something, getting them out of line and taking aim towards them making them remain still and silent.

"There up here!" One of them shouts then open fires towards them getting them out of hiding, hitting both Chief and Kelly and since there shields are still down it hurt badly with them.

The rest of the enforcers started turning towards them and started firing all out at them, getting them to run back since there's too many of them. They go running back then goes to their right to go further in while the enforcers give chase to find them and eliminate them, they aren't the only ones getting problems as Luminara and her team bumped into a kill squad of eighteen enforcers firing at them, Luminara started deflecting a few of them and they just lost four enforcers already but they started falling back by running backwards then looks forward and started running.

The kill squad pursues them but one of them stops and quickly reports to Mordred. "Sir we encounter the Jedi, she's running off and were chasing after her."

"Continue to chase after her, i am on my way." He looks forward then started to double time along with the men he has behind him.

"We can't take them out like this!" Fred said looking back and started firing his battle rifle at them, taking out one of them then keeps running, taking two hits to the back.

"Retreating is our only option; you have already lost fifty percent of your power of a Spartan do you not?"

"Yes." Linda said then turns back, crouching down and aiming her sniper rifle causing the rest to stop and hold position. "But were not completely useless." She fires her rifle taking two head shots with one bullet, removing two more giving them eleven remaining but they crouch down and continues firing before moving forward.

"Come on we can't hold out here for mu –" Max suddenly took a hit to the back twice by an enforcer behind them, sending him to the ground dead.

They all look back quickly Luminara sees three of them coming, she uses her force to send them flying back hitting against hard objects knocking them out then looks back to Max who lies there dead. "Son of a bitch..." Linda said looking at him then looks back and fires again removing another enforcer.

"We must move." Fred said "Come on." He reloads then runs forward with Luminara "I think were close to an escape pod.

They go running through the forest until they stop and notices there's two marines left but they are too late, an explosion hits them sending them falling to the ground getting the four enforcers to press on. They look over to them and started firing at them, Luminara deflects them while Fred and Linda to fire down at them taking two out with her rifle then removes the last two on Fred's side, removing them then runs to the pod to scramble some ammo while Luminara stands watch.

"There wiping out everyone." Linda said reloading her sniper rifle, only having one clip left. "We can't defeat them all."

Fred takes some clips and an assault rifle before looking back to them "Sooner or later the Republic will find out about this, they will send help."

"By the time they get here we will be all dead."

"You denying that someone will come out here to help?" Luminara looks to Linda

Linda looks back to her "They don't know our fleet is destroyed, they don't know a thing unless someone thinks of sending a ship out here to investigate they will end up being destroyed."

"I know... we will make out of here in one piece." She looks over to where the rest of the enforcers are coming. "We should go."

"Hold on." Fred holds the assault rifle then loads it up "Alright."

They move on while the enforcers are gaining on them, getting more men to pursue them while the rest continues bumping into survivors, engaging them in battle for a while until the enforcers reign victorious in nearly all fire fights. Ten UNSC personnel are together near these two small pods and a larger one, being pulled back to the middle while the enforcers press forward using energy shields in front of them to deflect most of their projectiles, causing more enforcers to come and getting more of the personnel out of cover and taking hits.

"We can't hold them!" One of them shouts while reloading.

"Hey i only got three rou –" Another one who tried to move back took a hit across the neck.

"Corporal!"

"Shit..."

"Defend this position!" The man continues firing his assault rifle at them seeing more coming.

As they continue forward finally the Master Chief and Kelly appears, jumping into the air and slamming to the ground hard knocking out four enforcers before turning to the side to open fire, the two personnel they got with them are nearby firing at two of the enforcers then takes their weapons and fires at the rest. Chief grabs an EMP grenade throwing it to the ones with the shields, knocking their power out and fires all out killing them all and getting the survivors near the pod a chance to survive more, after Chief and the others kill twelve enforcers they soon regroup with the others after they just lost five of theirs and only a few enforcers are left but they pulled back, they need to get reinforcements.

"Master Chief your alive!"

"Did you miss me?"

"Celebrate later." Kelly said reloading her shotgun "They will be coming back with more."

"Your right." He looks at her then to the others "We need a way out of here."

"We did bump into some survivors but we got separated." He turns back, aiming his assault rifle to the north "They must have gone out there."

"Then we need to move now." Suddenly Chief and Kelly got their shields back online again.

"Were back."

"Yeah." Chief looks back "We need to move."

They head out there to the north where soon they will uncover that there not alone here, seeing there are a few farms out here uninhabited right now but it looks like people were here before but must have left. Fifteen personnel quickly started running towards the farm for shelter and cover while the enforcers give chase after them, calling in reinforcements and getting one of their drop ships to come over to help get a lock on them and to contact all enforcers to its location.

Chief and the others made it there too, coming on another side running down the path and started firing at the enforcers while they keep running to the building for cover, both Kelly and Chief stays outside firing at the enforcers to help the marines to get into cover, taking a few hits and damaging their shields but they keep going until they are force to reload. With six of the enforcers dead thanks to them soon Luminara and the others will make their way there after they just found three marines.

"That gunfire is close by." Linda said while she keeps running through "They pro –" Suddenly she and Fred got their shields back on while they run.

"Your shields are back." Luminara said

"Yeah." Fred said looking back causing him to stop. "Luminara." He aims his battle rifle out there.

Luminara and the others stop and look back, seeing Mordred coming out of the wilderness with his enforcers behind him. "Jedi..." He said when he got his eyes set to Luminara; he looks back to his enforcers then to her. "Eliminate the others, leave her to me." He finally drew his Lightsaber out.

Luminara turns towards them and draws her Lightsaber out and stands ready for a fight, the enforcers will run around Mordred and started firing at the others and not towards Luminara. Mordred charges towards her and she does the same clashing their Lightsabers together, Luminara moving backwards a bit while she started blocking his attacks moving to the side letting Mordred swing forth, ducking and letting him cut through the tree behind her sending that tree coming down to him but he moved to the side then clashes against her attacks.

The others started moving backwards while firing towards the enforcers as they go running at them, they took out two of them then started retreating back but tries to stay in eye contact with Luminara, they go throwing grenades at the enforcers taking out two more but they lost two marines and Fred just lost his shields, getting into cover while Linda switches to her marksman rifle and started firing at them while they hold position and hides for cover.

"We can't stay out here much longer!" Linda said

"I know." Fred comes out of hiding throwing another grenade at them but no one gets killed. "But we can't leave her behind."

Luminara moves back away while Mordred pursues her. "Running away won't help you..."

Luminara stops behind a tree looking over "You seem to be different than the rogue Jedi... who are you?"

"I am a sith... here to remove all of you Jedi and bring justice to the galaxy."

"I know Thanatos had a reason to rebel against the Republic... what about you?" She comes out of hiding holding her Lightsaber with one hand to it.

"It doesn't matter... you Jedi will never understand my pain, none of you will understand."

"You know it isn't too late to stop this."

"You're just saying that because your side is losing... and you will lose." He held his Lightsaber to the side, holding it with two hands."I will remove all of you in order to get justice."

Luminara does the same thing. "You seem to have more pain of us... what did we do to make you like this?"

"There's no point explaining... you will die here." He charges

She charges as well clashing their Lightsabers together, clashing against one another in the middle until Mordred lays a kick to her chest then uses the force to send her flying back hitting against the tree, she lands to the ground and Mordred leaps in the air swinging down at her but she rolls to the side letting him hit the tree again, he moves to the side using the force to send the tree falling on top of her but she got up and uses her force to hold it. They both use their skills in the force to hold the tree causing the two to be even match, however Mordred uses the force with two hands, still holding his Lightsaber he pushes the tree down on her but she moved to the side and uses the force on him, sending him flying and hitting against the tree hard.

Luminara walks over to him holding her Lightsaber with two hands while Mordred slowly gets back up, fixing his helmet before looking back to her. Suddenly two projectiles comes flying in front of her almost hitting her, she moves back and looks over seeing two enforcers from another squad that didn't get the order from Mordred. Luminara goes blocking her attacks hitting one of them with their own weapon, damaging his shoulder she goes running towards them but Mordred uses the force to send them flying back landing on the ground.

Luminara looks back "I didn't expect you care about your soldiers." She turns to him.

"I am not like Thanatos; at least i spare men from your wrath." He stands back up and charges towards her. "This is between you and me."

Luminara sighs "As you wish." She charges towards him again.

Linda and the others are forced to retreat back further in while the enforcers chases after them, they are close of running out of ammo and soon they end up bumping into the farm where they will see the last survivors of the fleet battling against the enforcers, seeing more coming from the trees and started firing all out at the buildings they already blew a few holes in the buildings taking out five marines already while more enforcers continues coming out to deal with them.

While the enforcers continues pushing the marines and the Spartans against the corner, Linda and Fred decided to take the upper hand by using their boost jumps in the air, landing on their drop ship and try to take control of it, Linda punching through the screen and shoots the pilot then Fred will jump inside and try to operate the drop ship. Linda will run over the top of the drop ship then will take a jump down and slams to the ground sending five enforcers flying in all directions, taking one of their assault rifles and started firing towards the others while they turn towards her, Fred will fly off to find an extraction for them all to get off this planet or escape their attacks.

Both Chief and Kelly comes out firing towards the enforcers then looks up seeing Fred inside that drop ship. "Chief is that..."

"Let's go." Chief runs out of cover running at the front of the building with Kelly, letting the bullets hit them a few times and the walls while they go chasing after that drop ship.

"Come on we got to go!" Kelly shouts at the marines inside "Come on!"

They begin to fall back while the enforcers continues shooting towards them taking out a few marines while they flee, Linda takes out another enforcer by laying a kick to one of the sending him flying back landing on two of them. She quickly makes a run towards the others but first she throws two of the enforcer's plasma grenades backwards while running, she took out four more enforcers and when they finally got under control they started firing towards her, hitting her back damaging her shields and took two shots through the back sending her falling to the ground.

Kelly looks back seeing Linda falling to the ground. "Linda!" She runs towards her using an enforcer's assault rifle to fire at the enemy while she runs to her. "Linda get up."

She gets her back up and tries to run together towards the drop ship, enforcers continues firing until finally three hits Kelly, knocking her shields down then three more hits Linda in the back sending her falling to the ground again but this time she isn't getting up again. Kelly looks down at her seeing her staying down and took one more hit by the enforcers, Chief backs her up firing some rounds at them but ran out of ammo but the two runs out of there leaving Linda's body on the ground. Finally getting picked up by the drop ship by Fred finally getting on board and flying out of there while the enforcers continues firing towards them but they couldn't shoot it down, it flew out of there far away from them but two drop ships will fly towards the enforcers for a pickup to give chase.

One of the enforcers quickly radio Mordred. "Sir... the survivors have escaped, there's only eight of them left sir."

Mordred stands triumph on the battlefield having a Lightsaber mark on his face of the helmet; it didn't go right through him. He turns off his Lightsaber then finally responds. "Don't let them escape... You're on your own now, kill them all and be done with it." He turns back and walks off, leaving the body of Luminara on the ground, having her Lightsaber still in her hand but she didn't block the strike she took to the gut and a stab through the heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Mordred returns to the Malevolence after he killed Luminara, leaving the hunt to the rest of the platoons down there that are still searching for the survivors. Mordred will make his way back to the bridge to report as Thanatos appears again in front of General Cross; they were right in a middle of a conversation when Mordred enters, once he made it to the bridge the two looks over to him.

"Are the survivors dead?" Cross said having his hands together at the back of his waist

"Not yet."

"The Jedi?" Thanatos said

"It was Luminara... she is gone."

"Continue the campaign on enemy fleets." He looks back to Cross "There will be a ship coming this way; they will pick up the enforcers."

"Yes..."

"If they don't find them and destroy them... the Republic will find out about this." He vanishes

General Cross sighs and looks back to Mordred "How did he ever have you under his wing?"

"It wasn't easy..." He turns back and walks out of the bridge, taking off his helmet when he left.

"Typical sith..." He looks forward "Alright take us to the next location."

"Yes general."

The Malevolence flies over the destroyed ships until its clear to make the jump out of here, it will make its way to another fleet of ships patrolling around and since they don't know about this ships power they will see this coming, they will end up having the same fate as this fleet did.

Back on the planet the enforcers got one last order before they took the jump out of here, saying they must continue to track down the survivors and kill them all and they must do so in an hour. One Gladiator-class destroyer will make its way here to pick up the enforcers and get them off the planet, they need to make things quick and with them on the tail on the survivors they have to remove them or else the Republic will find out about their secret weapon.

On the ground on Felucia on the drop ship, Fred still pilots it but is taking some damage by the enemy drop ships as three of them are chasing after them. Chief stands with the others inside and looks over to Kelly, still not covering from what happened to Linda still seeing her falling to the ground dead in front of her but she knew what was coming to her, she knew what she was going to do when she went fighting against the enforcers at close range.

"Kelly..." Chief moves his hand to her placing his hand on her shoulder "It's alright..."

"It's not alright..." She looks up to him

Soon they started to get a few turbulence due to the attacks the enforcers are doing, Chief goes to contact Fred. "What's the word?"

"I can't hold this for much longer." Fred said still piloting this craft "I have to set her down... you guys need to jump off while i try to find another way off this bucket."

Kelly stands up "Fred don't you dare think about it."

"Don't worry I'm not going to die anytime soon. Get the survivors off of this; come find me when you're out of their reach ok?"

"Got it." Chief said then takes out his assault rifle and looks back to Kelly "We have to go."

Fred opens up the hatch and they slowly go walking to the edge of it, seeing the drop ships coming on their tail "There's another farm out there, head to the north i can see it from here. I will try to land it elsewhere and hope one of them chases after me."

"Fred... good luck out there." Kelly said

"I know Kelly... i know... good luck down there guys, you're on your own... Fred out."

Chief stands on the edge then looks back to the others "We ready?"

"Let's go." Kelly said

Chief nods then jumps down off the drop ship while still flying, Kelly and the others do the same thing jumping back into the forest while Fred flies off to its right and the three drop ships chases after him but two did slow down and started to drop troops while Chief and the others form together, they quickly move through to go find the enforcers so they can ambush them and then they can go to the other farm out there that is populated with twenty Felucians there, hearing the battle going off causing them to stop and look over out on the field noticing a few drop ships out there and two of them flew off to the east while the other two goes after the ground forces.

Chief and the others continues running then stops and gets into cover, firing towards the enforcers while they advance forward when they pull back and they continue doing this for a while now, taking out one another until finally Kelly comes running on a wide view noticing the farm out there, she started running out there with the marines behind her while Chief continues firing at the enforcers, taking one more out before ditching his empty assault rifle and tries to catch up with Kelly.

"Fred... what's your situation?" Chief contacts him while running.

"I am working on it..." He tries to steer the ship around, going around the attacking drop ship and makes its way towards the other two. "Back me up on this Chief."

Chief looks back seeing his drop ship going on a straight course towards the other two. "Fred!"

Once his drop ship gets closer towards the two that are assisting the ground teams he quickly does a boost jump out of the pilot seat, jumping right into the sky and landing on the far end of the drop ship before his crashed against the other, jumping down off of it before the two of them crashes against the other. Fred lands hard on the ground and started running out while the three drop ships comes crashing hard on the ground exploding the ground hard, blasting a few enforcers and consuming them in the flames taking them out.

"Yo Chief you got me?" He said while still running ignoring a few hits by his armour by the rest of the enforcers.

"Hold on..." He started running towards the enforcers while there after Fred, he lays a punch at one of them then lays a kick to another sending him flying back hitting against a tree, taking a shotgun armed with pulse rounds, firing off this large blue energy ball out there taking out one enforcer in the back with one shot. "I'm on my way... Kelly get the rest of the marines on a defence."

"Understood Chief."

Fred keeps moving through the environment until he clashes against an enforcer, hitting his arm pushing his rifle to the side then lays a kick to him hitting him against the trees but he stood tall and continues firing at him, damaging his shields and breaking them off Fred then punches him across the face then lays an knee hit to the chest and again with the punch across his face, taking his weapon off of him he fires a few rounds hitting his chest then aims out seeing Chief coming towards him.

"I'm back..."

"Let's move..." He looks back and takes aim while moving forward, getting Fred to catch up and stays behind him.

Kelly and the others are called to stand down when the Felucians started walking toward them, lowering their weapons when they walk closer to them. The one who is the leader of this farm area comes walking towards them, holding a large fork next to him.

Kelly walks forward then looks out to see if there are any enforcers coming; knowing Chief and Fred got this so she looks back to him. "I am Spartan Kelly... UNSC and the Republic."

"Why are you here so armed on this planet?" The Felucian asks

"Our ship crashed on this planet, we have been running for hours now from the Legion."

"Then you shouldn't be here..." he raise his fork in front of her "You will draw this Legion to us..." Then he points the fork out in the forest pointing to the black smoke across the area "You will bring the destruction to this farm."

"Look we just want to relax... i don't suppose you have a ship somewhere so that we can leave this planet and return to the fleet?"

"We don't have ships out here... this is a peaceful planet, we don't have machinery and powerful technology like yourselves. We just stick to our regular things here on Felucia." He turns back looking at the other farmers "Now leave this area... don't drag your war into our farm." He walks back to the others.

Kelly turns back seeing Chief and Fred running towards them, she walks up to them while the marines take a break for now. "What's the situation?" Chief asks Kelly

"Well... we can't stay here or they will be caught in the crossfire." She looks back to the farmers then to him.

Fred looks over to the farmers "Well they are something... pretty weird looking."

"We need to secure this area and eliminate the enforcers before they go destroying the town."

"Could really use a Jedi right about now." Fred said checking his weapon on the ammo.

"We could really need a sniper right now." Kelly walks past the two then heads out towards the forest to the dead enforcers and their ships.

Fred looks up at the sky then to Chief "You think the UNSC can hold off against something like that? What's going to happen if we can't get off this planet?"

Chief looks at him for a while until finally he responds "Let's just worry about one thing first."

With them moving to positions to prepare a defence to protect the farmers, the enforcers began to retreat and regroup; forming the last group of thirty enforcers on the ground will begin their march to eliminate the last survivors however back in space soon a ship will come out of hyperspace, seeing it's a small ship called 'Twilight' controlled by Anakin Skywalker and his apprentice Ahsoka Tano and his trusted friend R2, here to investigate the fleet that went dark a while ago and once they appear on the scene they already know what happened here but they still don't know how thirteen ships got destroyed and there isn't any parts of any enemy ships.

"R2... can you scan for any life signs out there?" Anakin said turning his head to the side to see R2 standing behind him.

"I don't think there's any signs out here master." Ahsoka said looking at the wreckage "It's a dead space..."

"Master Luminara wouldn't go down with the ship and not even everyone else on board of these ships." Anakin said then started getting response of R2 telling him something. "What? There's a ship out there?"

"What type of ship?" Ahsoka looks back to him hearing him beeping a few times; she looks back on the screen of the computer showing a small image of a Gladiator-class destroyer. "It's Legion."

Anakin stares at the ship when they continue flying through the wreckage "I don't think they seen us, we should stay away from it." He looks back to the planet "It could be a scouting ship, searching for survivors maybe."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ahsoka asks "Master Luminara could be on the planet."

"Alright..." He started getting ready "Were going down to the planet, let me know when that ship is starting to move."

"Understood."

"R2 get ready to scan the planet to see any signs of escape pods or any survivors down there, if Luminara is with the other survivors then she is bound to be with a Spartan, try and contact the Spartans on the ground."

R2 continues beeping knowing he's saying 'understood', the Twilight will fly down to the planet while that ship stays in orbit for a time being until its force to pull back to the rest of the fleet unless that fleet gets destroyed by the Malevolence's attack. That destroyer in the sky doesn't seem to be aiming towards the Twilight anyway; they are just focusing on the ground forces and started deploying some drop ships on the area so they can transport the platoon back to their ship while they begin to advance through this place to reach the survivors, knowing they will prepare a defence against them somewhere using the pieces of the drop ships and their own weapons against them hoping it's enough to take them all on.

Six marines and three personnel and three Spartans will set up a defensive positions arming themselves with UNSC weaponry and enforcer weapons as well, loading their enforcer weapons and started crouching down while the Spartans stands tall looking through waiting for the enforcers coming while the farmers begin to hide in their houses, knowing that they might get attack if the enforcers come shooting through the area.

Five more minutes they wait for a while until finally one of them spots them. "Contact!" He fired the first shot firing his marksman rifle hitting the enforcer, causing the rest to scatter and begin firing back.

"Kelly you're with me." Chief said running to his right running through the forest with his enforcer assault rifle.

"Got it." Kelly chases after him while Fred stays with the others; one just took the first hit to the head.

Chief and Kelly come running through the forest ignoring projectiles that comes flying past them, once they got in position Chief throws a grenade towards a band of enforcers causing them to scatter before it explodes, Kelly comes out with the shotgun fires a few of those pulse rounds sending two of them flying back while Chief throws another grenade before firing, blasting one enforcer while taking out another with his weapon, both go back into cover at the same time while they reload.

Kelly looks back to Chief while she reloads "We can't do this forever you know."

"I can." He looks back out fires again taking out another one while three more come forth going into cover.

The enforcers continues advancing causing Fred to signal the others to fall back but Chief and Kelly comes back out of cover and continues fighting, taking out a few more before they are forced to retreat before they surround them, dealing with a few explosions from their grenades, losing their shields and Kelly took a hit to the back of her left leg when her shield went down causing her to fall to the ground, Chief turns back to help her up while firing towards them then helps her run back to the others. They retreat into the open near the farm, regrouping and aiming through while they retreat, two takes a hit from the enforcer's attacks and just before the enforcers comes charging out of there to strike finally the help they were waiting for finally arrived.

As they retreat back finally the Twilight sends its light down at them for them to look up back at it seeing it's Republic, they look back seeing the enforcers coming through they began to open fire while the Twilight started to turn around and helps them out by firing down at them, blasting the enforcers and pulling them back. Ahsoka takes one of the guns on the Twilight firing a red beam towards the drop ships coming towards them; she hits one of their wings causing them to scatter then hits another one sending two of them crashing through the field.

Anakin looks back to R2 "R2... open the hatch." He started to steer the ship to make it turn around and slowly land on the ground behind the survivors.

Once the Twilight lands on the ground they notice the hatch door opening up they quickly run through while Fred stands there still firing at the enforcers, he takes a few hits and once his shields went down he took three hits to the chest but didn't go through his skin yet. He looks to the side seeing Kelly and Chief coming towards them, he turns back and runs inside the Twilight and when Anakin started to get the ship flying up both Kelly and Chief uses their boost jumps to get inside before the hatch closes, the enforcers continues firing at them as it goes flying past them heading back into space where they will have to deal with the enemy ship this time.

One of the men on board the Gladiator runs to the bridge to see the captain. "Sir.. we got a Republic ship making its way into space, there preparing to jump with the survivors!"

The captain looks back "Seriously?" He then looks over to the others "Prepare to fire, target their engines now!"

The Gladiator started moving towards them when they come flying out of the atmosphere of Felucia, noticing the ship is arming itself and begins firing on their location, taking a few hits Anakin continues flying full speed not engaging the enemy ship.

Chief and Fred runs to the bridge seeing Anakin and Ahsoka ready to make the jump. "What's happening?"

"That ship in orbit is attacking us..." They take another hit from behind "Can't hold much longer." Anakin looks back to the two "Where's Luminara?"

"She didn't make it." Kelly said to them

Both Ahsoka and Anakin look back when she said that. "Dead?" Ahsoka asks

"Killed by a sith."

They take yet another hit by the enemy ship; the two looks back to the consoles and begin to prepare an emergency jump. "We have to go now."

That ship continues firing towards the Twilight while it tries to evade their attacks, moving left to right until finally they are in the clear for a jump. Anakin quickly pulls down the lever finally going to hyperspace before the enemy could destroy their ship, making its jump to Coruscant immediately.

While they retreat elsewhere the Malevolence just destroyed another fleet of ships near an unknown system. This ship was preparing to make the jump to hyperspace but then General Cross got contact from the sith, seeing a hologram of Darth Bhaal standing there looking at Cross and Mordred on the bridge.

"Time to get to the real challenge, prepare the attack on Reach at once. Your ship will take longer to get there so you will get a head start before the fleet is underway."

"If you just let us remove more ships then we ca –"

"Lord Thanatos demands this ship to attack Reach now; we need its weapon to destroy their orbits defences. The Infinity-class warships must be destroyed in order to get to the surface of Reach."

"What about you... i heard that most of us have a ship ready to fight." He crosses his arms "Where's your ship?"

Darth Bhaal stands in the desert lands of Geonosis looking back seeing his Covenant flagship, a CPV-class heavy destroyer called the Reverence (It's the version from Sins of the Prophet wiki), it comes flying out of the ground slowly letting the sand flow off of it when it flies up in the sky. The enforcers that was on the ground with the Geonosians they go walking back to Darth Bhaal as a few drop ships comes landing nearby, Bhaal looks back to the hologram of General Cross.

"Yeah i have a ship."

"Yes well... not exactly better than the Malevolence." Cross said

"The Reverence can take out your weapon before you had a chance to get in range of my ship. If you want to start this against me Cross, you will fail."

"If you say so..."

"It's time to go now, i will regroup with Thanatos and those two Infinity vessels better be out of action, or else there will be problems." He vanishes from the hologram in front of Cross.

Cross looks to the side while Mordred stands there. "I will take my leave now." He turns back "I will return to my master and prepare for battle there." He looks back when the door opens "Don't disappoint us." Then he walks out of there.

"Terrific." He looks back to him as he leaves then looks forward.

Back on Coruscant the Jedi and the chancellor along with a few senators stands in the chancellors room hearing the report about this ship and what happen to Luminara, master Yoda felt upset hearing one of their masters being killed in action at the hands of an unknown sith.

"Do we know her attacker?" Mace asks the Spartans

"No sir... he wears black armour, he's someone we never seen before."

"Could be one of the rogue Jedi's from the citadel." Anakin said looking at Yoda

"Strong with the force he is, mastered by the dark side he has become, someone who was found before this whole incident happen."

"He could be a sith trained by the arts of Thanatos." Mace said looking back to the others "But this cruiser is also a huge threat to the Republic."

"And to the UNSC." Holland said "Now we know what happen to the rest of the fleet."

"There are others that got attacked?" Chief said

"We lost contact with other fleet of ships..."

"How many did we lose?" Kelly asks

"Fifty or sixty ships have been lost."

"Seriously?" Ahsoka said

"Then you know what this means..." Holland looks at the chancellor "That ship is ready to attack Reach, we may have hundreds of more ships but targeting Reach is going to b a major threat. We have ten stations and two Infinity vessels there; we need to warn them about what's coming."

"What can they do against something like that?" Mace asked

"We can't move the stations but we can signal the Infinity's and other ships to make an emergency jump when the ship arrives, that way they cannot get attacked by that ship."

"Then we need to prepare an attack on it before it could destroy the rest of the fleet." Chief said

"Since we know where it's going and what it can do, it's time to begin the campaign of defending Reach."

"How many ships are you all going to send to Reach?"

"Maybe twenty five or fifty percent of the fleet is preparing to get underway but i need to contact them about that enemy ship."

"Then i guess..." Palpatine leans forward "The invasion on Reach is about to get underway..."


	8. Chapter 8

The invasion has begun and Reach is the main target, for so long the Legion finally found it and now they can get vengeance on what happened on one of their planets called Taiko. The Republic knows that this ship can't simply get to Reach so quickly so on one of their fleet of ships that's still operational, having three Venator-class destroyers controlled by Obi-wan and Mace Windu along with ten Jedi knights on board too, they just got the orders that the light is green and they finally got the co-ordinance of the UNSC's main planet.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Chief comes on the bridge walking over to this console where Mace and Obi-wan are, both of them looks back to them then back to the screen seeing Reach the first time except for Chief of course however it's been a while since he actually seen Reach.

"So this is Reach... One of the most fortified planets in this galaxy." Mace said looking to Chief "How did you achieve something like this?"

"With luck..."

"Reach is protected by ten stations and alot of fire power..." A female voice appears but no sign of her anywhere "It's populated with maybe fifteen billion people and is the last planet of the UNSC that didn't get destroyed by the Covenant Empire."

"Cortana..." Chief looks back seeing her standing there by a console

Ahsoka and the others looks at her "She's an A.I" Ahsoka said

"And one of the best." Colonel Holland comes walking to the group "Cortana is the best Artificial Intelligent in the UNSC; she was the one who got the whereabouts of the Covenants main fleet."

"So Reach is the last planet of your kind?" Obi-wan said and look back to the screen "You controlled more than one planet?"

"Reach was... one of the major colonised planets these humans had, it's the only planet that the UNSC colonised out of their galaxy, i think the UNSC manage to colonised maybe two hundred uninhabitable planets in their galaxy."

"The Covenant wiped out all of them?!" Anakin said

"Not all the planets." Holland said "We manage to keep in touch with the other colony planets after we destroyed the Covenant's main station, the High Charity."

"The war ended however we lost our main home planet... Earth."

"The rest of us came here to Reach so we can recover from this, we just knew one day the rest of the covenant will arrive and good thing we made good friends out here."

"And now it's under attack again." Mace said

"I already told the ships that are coming to Reach to tell everyone to begin an emergency jump, this will leave Reach defenceless and those stations will likely be hit by the EMP but it's all we can do, if they stand there then they will be destroyed by that ship."

"Shame you guys didn't create that Gravity Well we could have used something like that." Cortana said hands on hips

"Well anyways... it's time to go you lot." Holland said "I heard you have a plan to target that ship without the need of a fleet."

"We may have a plan for that." Obi-wan said looking at Anakin and he looks back at him.

Inside the hanger a large group of Republic bombers comes in formation lining up as the UNSC pilots and also some Spartans will be on this mission, almost twenty fighters are all standing by and the pilots comes forming together to listen to Colonel Holland when he comes to the hanger, he and Obi-wan and Anakin will stand together while Chief decided to go stand with the others and Mace is nowhere to be seen, still standing on the bridge and soon Ahsoka will come down to accompany them all on this mission.

"Listen up all of you..." He looks down at this small console in front of him. "Cortana if you may..."

"Yes." Cortana shows a holographic mini version of the Malevolence.

"This is the short version of it but seeing it in real life will be a problem, it's main defences are strong so there is no way the Republic bombers can destroy them however that's all he can do at this time, Sabre's won't do any good and we don't have them at this time so the bombers can do well."

Anakin walks forward "I know these bombers well; the main target on removing this ship is to target the bridge so that the one in charge of this operation will be removed and this fight will call to an end."

"That won't work." Chief said walking forward "That flagship is far too armed... we won't make it to the bridge."

"You certain?"

"You should trust the Master Chief." Holland looks at him "He is the few survivors who seen this ship in action, besides we can't target the bridge it's far protected they will destroy all the bombers before we can get close to it."

"So what is the option?" Obi-wan asks

Holland looks back at the ship "Target its main weapons... if we can hit them hard it could cause a chain of reaction on that ship, it might make the ship go down but if it's still intact then we can signal the Infinity and other ships out there to fire with all they got, remove that ship forever."

"Well removing those weapons can stop them from firing another EMP blast." Obi-wan said then looks over seeing Ahsoka coming

"Alright..." Holland looks back to the others "This is a time limit, we must destroy that ship before it could fire an EMP but if it does then try to fly as high as you can so you can fly over the blast, it will fire off this circle EMP blast through space, turning everything off with one hit so when you see it you jump it."

"This cannot enter Reach's orbit, it must not destroy the main defences or else we are in trouble. Reach is all we have and it will never fall to the likes of the Legion."

"Were moving in ten minutes." Anakin said and walks past them all, once he said that everyone disperses and began to find their fighters.

Ahsoka comes running towards Anakin when he walks to his ship. "Hey Anakin... where's my ship?"

"You will accompany me." Anakin said looking back to her

"What? But what about R2?" She looks back seeing him coming over, beeping a few times. "Isn't he perfect to be your co pilot?"

"Yes but... R2 is force to be with Obi-wan." He looks at Obi-wan walking over then looks to Chief seeing him standing next to his bomber with a Spartan next to him.

Chief looks back seeing a Spartan here to accompany him as a co-pilot. "I prefer Cortana."

"Unfortunately Cortana must stay here." Holland walks up to them "Don't worry about her; she will join the fleet when the fighting begins."

"Upset?" Cortana contacts him through his helmet

"Not likely." He looks back and gets on board the bomber

"Have fun out there Chief, good luck."

"You too..."

"Fine then..." Ahsoka said "But you're just doing this because you hate my flying."

"That is... not true..."

"Don't worry about it Ahsoka." Obi-wan walks over "I really don't like Anakin's flying... his flying is suicide."

"Hey it's not my fault that I'm better at this." He looks back and jumps on board "At least R2 can't fly."

R2 started beeping a few times then started moving off elsewhere to his fighter while Obi-wan stands there looking at them. "May the force be with you all..."

"May the force be with us all."

The fighters begin to embark on their mission that could be a very dangerous one, flying out of the ship that is in the middle of the other two they started to form together a diamond formation in space, staying away from one another and begins to all prepare hyperspace, all got their co-ordinance correct they will make the jump to Reach while the fleet stays there for a while.

Colonel Holland walks back to the bridge seeing Mace standing there crossing his arms watching the fighters making the jump, Mace looks back to the Colonel seeing him coming over and standing next to him. "Well you always wanted to see Reach... well now is your chance."

"Yes... but not all cards are on the table right now... Colonel." He looks back seeing all the fighters gone

"You still upset about what happen on Taiko? You Jedi may have seen wars but this war had to end badly."

"It wasn't your decision to do that... after what you did to the Legion on Taiko –"

"We had no choice." Holland looks at him "Both sides had a neutral agreement but when they saw our ships it didn't go well... they ended up destroying our mining operations on that planet and caused the Pillar of Autumn to crash onto the planet, preparing for war against the UNSC and the Republic."

"They knew you would be hostile to them." Mace turns his body to him "We were force to clean up your mess and it ended up having the death of a good Jedi who chose the wrong task to do, he died because of you and the UNSC. Because of the UNSC the Legion have joined the sith to help destroy the Republic."

"Are you sure about that? Because we found out that the people on that planet were peaceful people, they weren't prepare for battle and we spared them, we never harmed them but when their army came to Taiko it was a war they wanted to bring. Do you remember that slip space drive malfunction that occurred a few years ago?"

Mace looks to the side "It wiped out twenty ships and two ships survived."

"It was a terrorist threat... killed six thousand people on those ships and we almost lost the Pillar of Autumn to the Legion on Taiko if it wasn't for the Master Chief and his Blue Team." Holland still stares at Mace "You Jedi couldn't stop this war... you pretty much stand aside when the senate decided to let us deal with this because they were ready to fight back."

"They were going to fight your people not ours..." Mace looks back to him "There's a difference."

"I will not let the Legion build a fleet of ships and declare war on us that could continue going for years, we cannot allow another war come to us again, not while we are still recovering from the Covenant Empire. The Senate chose us to deal with this and since the Jedi failed to have peace on both sides we were force to end this once and for all on Taiko, send the Infinity to that planet before they could that army."

"You killed innocent people on that planet... all for a few ships to destroy."

"They were building FIFTEEN star destroyers... we couldn't allow that to threaten our fleet, they were ready to declare war and we made them delay that war, we stopped them from unleashing a powerful fleet to the world."

"By dropping fifteen nuclear warheads on that planet?! The Infinity killed three hundred thousand people on that planet, all women and children and innocent people... you killed them all like they were nothing, who is the real threat here really?"

"You better watch it Jedi... don't start a fight with the UNSC, we came to you for help and we helped you and together we stopped the rest of the Covenant fleet. Without us you wouldn't have an army to stop them, Naboo and Mandalore would have been glassed if it wasn't for us and our work."

"It still didn't change the fact that you killed so many people and trigger an all out radiation on that planet, stopping anyone from coming there again."

"Let me ask you something... Mace Windu... if you saw a future of a Padawan becoming the most powerful sith ever created, ends up destroying the Jedi and the Republic... would you kill that child?"

Mace remains silent and looks away, thinking about it when he walks forward. "I thought so..." Holland said "You wouldn't kill your apprentice... that is why you will leave the hunting of the sith to us."

Mace stands there looking out at the view and elsewhere Darth Bhaal stands on the bridge of his new vessel, his covenant ship is next to the other one controlled by the Dread Wolf, calling his Covenant Destroyer the Reverence while Bhaal calls his ship the Ascendant Justice. Onboard of his ship the Dread Wolf comes walking on the bridge walking towards Bhaal while he stands there, behind the Dread Wolf is a Dathomirian Nightbrother named Savage Opress, a strong muscular warrior with a gravity hammer on the back of him.

Bhaal turns back seeing the Dread Wolf coming towards him and looks back at Savage "Where did you get him?"

The Dread Wolf looks back "I got him from the Nightsisters after i helped them." He looks back to Bhaal "He now serves me and so does all the Death Watch soldiers and the three Spartans on board."

"Just remember that you serve me." He looks back seeing Darth Sidious appearing in front of them on a hologram "Lord Sidious."

"How is your force going?"

"We are preparing to make the jump to Reach, Thanatos and his fleet is already underway so we will make it there at the same time."

"Good... there is something else that i need you to do; Reach has the information on a planet called Shield World zero four five nine... it has the information on the army that we need, once you have the information you will abandon Reach and you will obtain the secret weapon."

"Thanatos isn't going to like that we will leave with two powerful covenant ships."

"Irrelevant... however leave your ship behind if you must, destroy as many ships as you can. The Infinity's must be destroyed and the Jedi must be purged."

"Will this weapon give me the secrets that i have been looking for a long time?"

"Yes."

"Then i will do it."

"Good... take the Death Watch army with you, the rest of your forces will stay and distract the UNSC long enough to invade Coruscant with our new battlestation." He soon vanishes

"You know that he is going to be mad when he finds out about this." The Dread Wolf said to Bhaal

"No matter..." He looks back "That planet has a perfect army for us to use... and there is an old sith there that could help us bring the war to our side." He then looks forward again looking at one of the personnel "Prepare to jump to Reach."

"Yes sir!"

Bhaal looks back to Dread Wolf "Well then... i might as well come on board of your ship, we will stay back until my ship gets in range to destroy the Infinity... this ship is perfect to wipe it out if they are disabled."

The three turns back and walks out of the bridge. "If we are lucky the EMP could take out one of their Infinity class vessels, but they do have emergency slips space jumps so they will flee before they could fire." The Dread Wolf said walking with Bhaal and Savage off the bridge

"Destroying the stations is the top priority if we want to get to the surface." Bhaal said "Let Thanatos and his ship deal with the Infinity."

Once they were all ready the two ships opens to slip space then they go through it, making their way to Reach to prepare for battle. On their way there the fighters made it out of hyperspace but haven't made it to Reach yet, Anakin decided to take a short cut through the systems to reach their destination. Anakin takes the front of this team heading through the Kaliida Nebula system to make it to the other side so they can make another jump.

They reach into the Kaliida Nebula system where they will discover that this place isn't what they expected seeing themselves having shock looks seeing what they found, since they can't turn back right now they are force to head through. "Look at the size of those things..." Ahsoka said looking up seeing a half piece of a covenant assault carrier.

Over the destroyed assault carrier they can see other pieces from the covenant and UNSC, seeing maybe some parts of UNSC frigates and light cruisers, seeing parts of an assault carrier and a few corvettes along with battlecruisers all destroyed, ends up floating through this system knowing a great battle happened here but it didn't look like anyone won it.

"It was the war against the Covenant." Obi-wan said looking at the view "This was one of the major battles against the Covenant, i never thought there was a race out there that is so destructive."

"So this is what is left of their fleet..." Ahsoka said looking at them "They seem dangerous..."

"Well they did glass maybe six or eight planets in this galaxy." Anakin said

"They also glassed hundreds of our planets too..." Chief said to them "They destroyed everything."

"I'm sorry..." Obi-wan said "At least they are gone..."

"Yes... gone..."

"We better stay away from the ships just in case a piece comes hitting against one of our fighters, we really don't want to lose any or else we will lose the mission."

"The mission is clear... but if we have a chance on targeting the bridge then –"

"No." Chief responds to Anakin "We target its weapons... then we target the bridge."

"I'm pretty much in charge here..."

"Did you forget who this guy is?" Chief's co-pilot said "You may be in charge but we still trust our real orders, we target the weapons."

Anakin sighs "Alright..." He goes flying over a half covenant corvette.

Soon the others will do the same thing, seeing they are almost out of there but elsewhere back on the Malevolence that ship is almost close to Reach seeing as this ship isn't really that fast. General Cross stands on the bridge waiting to get out of hyperspace, waiting to prepare for battle the moment they come out.

"How far now?" Cross said looking down at one of the personnel's

"Ten minutes give or take sir."

"Damn it... they told me this was fast... their ships can jump faster than this..."

Back on Reach where the stations are online and ready to fire, almost thirty strident-class frigates floating over around them and three epoch-class heavy carriers and six Venator destroyers and two Infinity vessels out here, the rest of the fleet got ordered to pull off elsewhere, they are force to leave the rest of the fleet around a planet near Reach so that when the Malevolence arrives they can try to attack it from the rear if the bombers failed, Del Rio on his Infinity ship stands on the bridge looking out at the view knowing that they are coming.

"Captain Laskey." Del Rio calls his name still looking at the window

Laskey comes walking over to him after giving Spartan Palmer a pad "Yes captain?"

"I want this ship moving now; contact the rest of the fleet to stay where they are. We will attack the Malevolence when it comes out of hyperspace."

"But sir we don't know where it is... we can't go steering into space without a proper location."

Del Rio looks at Laskey "I will not let Reach's defences fall to the hands of this ship." Then looks back at the screen "Get the Infinity moving out there, when they come we will be in range to attack."

"I got a bad feeling about this sir."

"Do as i command. Do it."

"Yes captain..."

"Captain!" One of the personnel said looking over to them causing Laskey and Del Rio to turn their heads to her "We got contact."

Del Rio walks over to the screen "Is it the enemy?"

"No sir... it's too small... there's a pack of fighters out there coming in."

"It's the Republic squadron." Laskey said "That means reinforcements will arrive soon."

The Republic squadron arrives on the scene appearing on the right side of their bowel looking out on their left they will see this large planet, the Jedi will see it for the time while those who have are dead, killed in the war against the Covenant. They were shock to see how large it was, it was a beautiful planet with alot of environment down there, most of it looks like it's covered in ice but it still looks amazing to look at for a while.

"Reach..." Chief said looking out at the view

"It's huge..." Ahsoka said "Beautiful..."

"No wonder you want to keep it a secret from everyone..." Obi-wan said "It's like looking at Naboo but larger... and well armed..."

Anakin looks to the side out the window seeing Chief in his fighter "Steady now guys... we can't break off right now, let's focus on the main target."

Back on the Infinity the personnel onboard got contact of a large object coming from hyperspace." Sir we got another contact... it's the enemy... it's coming."

Del Rio runs back to the window seeing finally the Malevolence finally arriving, appearing so far away out of their range. "Captain Laskey... Prepare to charge."

"But captain we can't engage that ship... we have orders to make the slip jump."

"Do as i command, we will get it now engage that ship and get the other Infinity behind me."

"Captain we can't we have orders!"

Captain Cross stands on his bridge looking at the view "What a beautiful planet... can't wait to destroy it."

"Sir the ion weapon is ready to fire on your go sir."

"Head straight ahead then turn about, i want to take out as many ships as we can get, i don't want any of them trying to escape."

"Yes sir."

"Once we fire the gun send out everyone, i want to punch a hole through their blockade."

Anakin finally reacts to this "Everyone double time now!"

The squadrons began to fly at full speed towards the Malevolence as it started heading straight towards the stations, seeing as it's slowly getting closer and doesn't seem to be turning about the Infinity decided to take its bait, instead of fleeing they decided to press on forward before they could turn about.

"All hands to battle stations... full speed on that ship, weapons up and open fire when you're in range!"

"But capt –"

"Not a word Laskey." Del Rio turns back walking to the console behind him contacting the captain of the second Infinity ship called 'Prometheus' "Captain... Stay behind me and set a course towards that ship."

Both the Infinity ships began making their way towards that enemy ship, heading at full speed all sides it's about to become a battle of the draw to see who will draw first, will the Infinity fire first or will the Malevolence fire first. That ship doesn't know about the fighters coming towards it, finally once they got in their range one of the personnel started to contact General Cross.

"Sir we got a squadron of fighters heading straight towards us from the side..."

Cross turns to the side seeing only speck of dots "Do we fire the ion cannon towards them?"

"No." He looks forward "We leave them to our fighters, now turn the ship about."

"That ship is turning... why are the fleet engaging?" Obi-wan said looking at the view

"There not listening..." Chief contacts the Infinity "Infinity... this is the Sierra-117, pull out of there now!"

"Master there coming in hot!" Ahsoka said seeing a large group of fighters heading straight towards them.

"Evasive actions now!"

Their squadrons started firing towards the fighters and they do the same thing, just as they got so close they all started trying to fly past them without smashing into them, all of them made it past one another however soon they lose two of their ships by another fighter, losing two good bombers then begins flying around trying to deal with them before heading to the ship.

Laskey looks over at the view seeing Del Rio not doing a thing, noticing the side of that ship is getting closer "Captain we have to pull up now!" He looks back to Del Rio "Captain!"

"Are we in range?"

"One minute sir..."

"They're not going to make it." General Cross said

"Sir we need to pull up now!... Captain!"

Del Rio looks at Laskey then to the ship seeing it's in range to fire now, finally he notices there isn't time to fire, he finally acts now "Get the ships to pull up, contact the Prometheus now!"

"It's too late it's firing!"

"Pull up now!"

"Fire!"

The Malevolence finally fired its large destructive EMP blast sending it towards the Infinity's, both ships started to pull up seeing the Infinity pulling up faster than the Prometheus it ends up taking the full hit of that ship, getting hit and pretty disabling a powerful warship in the UNSC navy. That's not all it does as it's heading straight towards the blockade, all ships try to go up or down to try and avoid this blast heading straight towards them except for the stations as they are just towers there not ships, only seventeen strident ships and two epoch carriers goes flying up while the rest of the fleet got pulled into the blast, the destroyers don't have the speed to go up and those who tried failed to do it early they ended up being pulled into the blast and they end up being drifted into space. They now lost pretty much half of their defences and if that ship fires again which it will then they will lose every station up here, with them all gone then the Legion can pretty much fly straight through them like they were nothing.

"I want a status report now!" Del Rio said

"Sir we lost the Prometheus and mostly half our fleet on Reach, shall i contact the rest of the fleet?"

"Do it now... attack if from behind."

General Cross looks out seeing they are pretty much vulnerable at this time, their ship moves forward then tries to turn forward to get underneath the Infinity, targeting the bottom of their ship while the top of their ship is sticking up. "Prepare to fire... charge the EMP again."

Anakin finally flies through the fighters after he took out alot of them. "Guys i need some help... go straight towards the weapons now!"

"That ship is about to target the Infinity, they will tear it to shreds."

"Damn it... we need to move now, target their weapons it could cause chains of explosions if that EMP is charging, we have to take the shot now."

"We got no choice." Obi-wan said struggling to get enemy fighters off his back; he looks back at his co-pilot firing towards them. "There not focusing on us we can finally take them."

"Then let's go!" Chief said after he destroyed a fighter in front of him, flying back towards Anakin and the others that are moving straight towards them.

"Half of us should deal with the other fighters, Chief do you got them."

Chief looks back then forward "I wasn't trained to be a pilot..." He started to turn his fighter upside down doing a back flip and goes straight towards the fighters then turns back to normal, shooting through four of the fighters and assists the others.

"Alright we got this... let's go!"

Only five bomber fighters will fly towards the ship while the rest of them distract the enemy fighters, continues firing and losing some of their fighters Anakin takes the lead on this again, flying straight towards the ship from behind while it started to turn underneath the Infinity ready to fire above them to tear their ship apart. The Infinity wasn't going to let them destroy them so they began firing missiles and cruise missiles down on the Malevolence, firing barrages of missiles down to destroy some of their guns while they fire back, destroying most of their missiles and started hitting the Infinity while the rest of the missiles obliterated some of the weapons and the Infinity continues firing more missiles down at it while it tries to head forward to try and get behind it.

"Sir we got a problem... those fighters are coming behind us."

"Don't worry about them, how much time for the EMP?"

"Sixty percent sir."

Anakin and the others heads straight to the side of the ship flying over the side of it and heading straight towards their EMP weapon as it's halfway complete, its aiming straight towards them but they need to go around it. Anakin and the others comes flying through the gap behind it and began firing bombers down at it, hitting the sides of it hard and once the last bomber dropped one more bomb they all scattered away from the ship and watches as it's about to explode.

As the EMP blast was charging it soon overloaded when the explosions damage it completely, causing the EMP and the other side to explode hard sending chains of explosions all over the ship. General Cross and everyone on the bridge felt the turbulence and they all went flying to the ground, their ship was becoming unstable for a while until they got control however power fluctuations started going off, more explosions continues going off in the middle and most of their weapons are now offline.

"What the hell is going on!?" General Cross shouts while getting back up

"Sir we lost our weapons..." The personnel looks over to Cross "We lost our primary and offensive weapons... were vulnerable..."

"Infinity this is Anakin Skywalker your free to do whatever you want with that ship now."

"Good job..." Del Rio lets a deep sighs "Captain Laskey... blow that ship apart."

"Yes captain..."

"Sir wait..."

"What's wrong?" Del Rio looks over to one of his personnel

She looks back to him "There here..."

As the fleet that are coming from the planet nearby they also get to see the fleet of the Legion arriving on time, seeing almost twelve star destroyers, eighteen gladiators and one assault carrier coming out of hyperspace/slip space, flying outwards stopping the fleet from regrouping with the others. Not just them are here as Mace Windu and his fleet of ships, three Venator and soon other ships with them like six strident and two autumn class ships heading nearby, flying straight towards one another.

"We got thirty one ships out there... wait... there's two more ships coming out of slip space."

"Damn it... Pull back and protect the rest of the fleet. Laskey contact the Republic fleet to destroy that flagship now."

On the assault carrier the Shadow of Intent comes inbound seeing the battle out there, looking out seeing the Malevolence floating there not engaging however he got the report that half of the ships out there are disabled. Thanatos stands there on his ship along with Mordred and two sith standing behind the door, Thanatos turns his head towards the large glowing planet in front of them.

"So this is Reach... hmn... it's not a secret planet anymore..."

"Sir we got a fleet heading straight towards us... your orders?"

"Send the fleet to remove them." He turns back towards the Infinity "Let's get to work..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

(That concludes the end of Star Wars Episode I: Return of the Sith.)

(Coming soon Star Wars Episode II: Secrets of Requiem)


	9. Secrets of Requiem

(Sorry it took long to publish the next one, got delayed and stuff like that.)

Long ago in a galaxy far far away…

Star Wars Episode II:

The Secrets of Requiem

The attack on Reach is underway and both the UNSC and the Republic fight with what they have against the enemy of the Republic, the Sith Legion.

The Legion has prepared a large fleet of ships to launch an invasion to Reach however it's not good enough if those orbital defences are operational, the only option of getting through their defences is send forth their new ship 'The Malevolence'. This powerful ship just disabled an entire fleet, disabling most of their orbital defences surrounding Reach and disabled one of their flagships, the Prometheus. Right now that ship is offline and inside the people begin to abandon that ship as the legion prepare to annihilate that ship.

The fight for Reach is underway and the Jedi and Spartans are all deployed on the surface and in the sky, preparing to defend with all they have against the Sith Legion, hoping that they have time to send in the rest of the fleet of UNSC that will arrive on Reach in a few days.

Darth Thanatos has been waiting for this moment to happen and the same goes to everyone else, the legion and the sith have been ready for this for a long time. Now is the time to pick up arms and join the war for Reach, you either fight for Reach or destroy it.

The Prometheus flagship comes flying over the screen on the left as it just drifts through space, a sudden large beam of light appears above the Prometheus and will shoot down through it instantly, it penetrated through the hulls like it was nothing as it didn't stand a chance. The Prometheus would end up going up in flames as chain of explosions go off across the ship until it will end up snapping in half, the front side will go drift away having the front of it aiming down while it drifts away while the back end of the ship remains as it is.

That covenant assault carrier the Shadow of Intent will end up flying past the destroyed ship and will fly towards the enemy fleet, not just the Shadow of Intent will be going towards Reach as all available destroyers and other frigates make their way towards the planet as the UNSC and Republic prepare to use their ships as a blockade, standing with the Infinity fighting against the Sith Legion. As the assault carrier flies towards them in the background a destroyer ends up getting blown up in half, two more destroyers come into play as they just came out of hyperspace ready to engage and scramble all of their fighters to battle against the enemy.

While the battle continues raging across space and over Reach, the Malevolence was still being repaired as it flies away from the battle, preparing to attack once more when they got their weapons and their superweapon online and one destroyer is protecting it while it flies away. One destroyer got ordered to protect the Malevolence while it retreats, while it flies away the destroyer and a handful of fighters deal with the attacking fighters that tries to attack the flagship, they continue protecting the Malevolence and soon they will discover more ships joining the fight, showing two covenant cruisers that is controlled by Death Watch and Darth Bhaal, the covenant destroyer controlled by Death Watch and a covenant-class super cruiser controlled by Bhaal. That super cruiser is one of the deadliest ships in the covenant fleet due to being called a 'sniping ship' as this cruiser possess fast beams which can tear ships apart from so far away.

Darth Bhaal was onboard of the destroyer with Wolf, looking at the planet. "Reach… So beautiful… So full of life and full of power… Reach is a giant treasure trove." He looks back and walks towards this holographic display of the planet and the battle in space, seeing red dots that are Sith Legion ships and blue are the Republic and the UNSC. "When we see an opening we will take it, we will leave my ship up here so it can deal with the enemy ships."

"I understand what we are preparing to do sir."

The super cruiser fires forth two purple beams towards one of the frigates that were in their range, penetrating their ship with two shots and splitting the ship in half before exploding. The destroyer class ship controlled by the Dread Wolf stays by the other ones side, arming their weapons and deploying hundreds of fighters to try and cut a path to Reach while Thanatos continues flying towards the Infinity with four destroyers behind him however he gets delayed, noticing a Republic destroyer coming in bound and began firing towards him, forcing him to hold and deal with the ships and fighters in the way before going head to head with the Infinity as it remains in position with the rest of the fleet of ships.

Elsewhere back at the battle near the Malevolence, Anakin Skywalker and his team of fighters along with Master Chief and a few fighters of longswords and sabres, they try fighting through the lines of their enemy to try to get closer to the Malevolence. They are at a time limit because if that ship gets operational then they will be in a serious danger, that ship can disable more ships and can also deal heavy damage on the surface if they think on testing the EMP blast on the ground. Anakin was at the front of his squadron, firing through a few fighters and trying to help the others get through.

"All fighters regroup on me!" Anakin calls on the radio to all of them "Were going for one more push to the Malevolence."

"This is long fighter two-zero-nine." One of the pilots of the long swords responds to Anakin "We will hold off against the enemy fighters, you breach through their lines."

"Understood, Chief do you copy?"

Master Chief was flying around avoiding the attacks, chasing after a few fighters and shooting them down quickly, he was pretty good pilot as his shields on his sabre craft never went down to fifty percent yet. He will soon respond to Anakin when he is done firing rockets to wipe out two fighters at the same time. "This is Sierra one-one-seven, I read you."

"Were going in, everyone on me."

Anakin takes out another fighter that got in his way then goes straight clean towards the enemy ship and so does the others, eight fighters will end up making their way towards the flagship while the rest ends up fighting against the destroyer, one of the longswords did manage to take out their engines from behind by a warhead so it won't try to go after the fighters who broke their lines.

General Cross on the Malevolence still stays on the bridge waiting for a status report on repairing the primary and secondary weapons, as he waits one of the personnel who was checking on the sensors ends up discovering a detection of enemy fighters, closing in on their position.

"General… We have enemy fighters closing in on our position."

"How many?"

"Eight sir, some of them are the same ones who attacked us before." He looks back to him "What should we do?"

"General we got good news." One of the technicians said looking back to him after he just finished one of the monitors "You have weapons online but the shields and the primary weapons are still offline."

General Cross sighs then turn to the others "Turn the ship around and open fire, we will pretend that we got our primary weapons online."

"Yes sir!"

As Anakin and the squadron moves closer to the Malevolence they discover it was turning about, it looked too early for them to be complete as they can still see flames and a couple of explosions occurring around the two sides of the primary EMP weapons, no way they will fall for the bluff there going for.

Ahsoka will notice this now when it slowly turns about. "Master?"

"I know." Anakin responds "Keep going, I bet they don't have their shields up."

"Yes but they might have their weapons on." Obi-wan said contacting Anakin

"Sir we can't take on the large number of weapons on that ship." One of the pilots calls out

"You have a plan?" The Master Chief asks

"Our bombs are all gone, so the only option is to breach the Malevolence."

"You mean… Board them?" Obi-wan asks

"That's the plan."

"Are you insane?" Said one of the pilots

"Their hangers can be breached through, me and Ahsoka and Obi-wan can get through while the rest distract the ship." Anakin looks to the left seeing the sabre controlled by the Chief. "Can you hold them off while we get inside?"

"I got this."

"Alright, we will break off on my go."

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Ahsoka said

The Malevolence had its side towards the squadron and this got the right opportunity to break off as Anakin with Ahsoka on his fighter will break off along with Obi-wan too, the three will try to fly towards the hanger while Chief takes command of the rest of the fighters. They will soon deal with enemy fire as their guns turn to the side and started firing at the fighters, Chief and the others will scatter and charge towards them while the Jedi sneaks through to the hanger door, hoping they can get inside without causing a lot of attention.

In the hanger it is closed by an energy field and is controlled by twenty enforcers and some technicians, some would notice two fighters coming towards them and both started firing towards the energy generator outside causing the energy field to break. Everyone inside the hanger will end up being blasted out into space the moment that shield went down, this got the two fighters skidding inside the hanger before one of the enforcers hit the emergency switch which causes the hanger door to close manually. As the Jedi come sliding through until they end up slowly stopping, Obi-wan will end up jumping out of his fighter first and drew his lightsaber in the air, cutting down an enforcer who was nearby then started defending himself against the others while both Anakin and Ahsoka try to get out of their fighter

"Well Obi-wan is already on the go." Ahsoka said trying to get out of her seat

"Yeah I know." Anakin watches as Obi-wan deflects a few projectiles. "Let's help him."

"You don't have to tell me that."

The two jumps out and charges towards the enforcers seeing only a few left, both used the force together and send four of them flying back and smacking against the wall, once it was all cleared they turn off their lightsaber's then started to move out. Obi-wan did look back and notices R2-D2 coming out of his fighter as he forgot about him, he too will accompany them to reach the bridge although it will take them some time for them to get there due to this ship being enormous.

Outside the Chief and his fighters try to deal damage to the Malevolence however their weapons are strong and he just lost four fighters already, seeing more and more of their weapons coming online it's difficult to avoid all of them.

One of the fighters would quickly contact Chief when one of his wings got hit and is on fire. "Chief we have to fall back; their weapons are far too strong for us."

"I know."

As he continues going for a while longer he will end up getting contact by someone else "Sierra one-one-seven, this is Colonel Holland do you read me?"

"Colonel Holland?"

"Of all the ships you have to target, you just had to target the big one." Cortana contacts Chief.

"Cortana… Where are you?"

"Behind you."

Colonel Holland and his fleet of Venator-class destroyers making their way towards the Malevolence after they assist the fighters on destroying the enemy destroyer, seeing the ship burning up then exploding to pieces as the three make their way towards the Malevolence.

"Were here to remove that ship before we can regroup with the rest of the defence on Reach." Holland said

"We can't do that sir… Anakin Skywalker and the other Jedi are on board." One of the pilots said to him

"What? There on board?"

"We didn't really have a choice in this matter sir." Chief said

"I can name one Jedi who was responsible for this." Mace said standing next to Holland

"We can worry about this later, whatever there doing we need to tell them to get out of there soon."

"I think there trying to take control of the ship." Mace said "Give them some time, Anakin has an idea to use the ship against them."

"I hope he knows what he's doing. Master Chief call your fighters back, we just got to have to wait."

Back on the Malevolence "General Cross, the enemy fighters are retreating back to the Venator-class destroyers…"

"I can see that." He crosses his arms looking at the screen. "But how come there not attacking?"

"Sir we are nearly in range to engage."

"How long until our primary weapons and shielding come online?"

"Shields are coming up in maybe five or ten minutes but the primary weapons will take approximately two hours."

"Two hours?!"

"Sir the EMP weapons have sustain heavy bombing damage, it's clearly impossible to repair something that large, especially when doing it in space."

He lets a deep sigh then looks back out on the screen "What are they planning now, they have a chance to attack but they decide to retreat."

The three Jedi started heading down this corridor sneaking through, avoiding attention and personnel on board. Anakin was taking point when he looks around the corner seeing two enforcers and an elite one standing guard, they will end up moving off elsewhere.

"Do you have any idea where the bridge is?" Ahsoka asks when Anakin moves into cover

"I'm working on it."

"You have no idea where were going?"

"Just… trust me…" He looks back and notices another enforcer walking in another direction of the hallway, he just spotted them now and was about to fire.

Obi-wan quickly uses the force to send him flying back and smacking against the wall, going unconscious for a while "I think I may have an idea." Obi-wan said then started walking towards the enforcer before he can get back up. "I'm sure you two can trust me on this one."

The enforcer slowly wakes up and notices them in front of him, before he can get his gun he will soon be pulled into a mind control. "You will take us to the bridge to see your general."

"I… Will take... you to the bridge to see the general…"

In a few minutes later three enforcers will end up escorting the three to the bridge, they have their hands at the back of their heads and their lightsaber's are gone for now, the enforcers behind them will aim their weapons at their backs. General Cross will turn his body facing the three Jedi having a smile on his face.

"Well well… Three Jedi knights entering my flagship undetected, that explains why your ships are not attacking."

"Ships?" Obi-wan asks then looks behind seeing the screen of the three Venator-class destroyers "So reinforcements arrived."

"Yes…" He looks back "They haven't engaged us and I wondered why there not attacking, but it's because of you three." He looks back to them "No matter, you three will be at the seat at the front, watching us destroying your ships."

"You think your ship can take on three of ours?" Anakin asks "Your primary weapons are destroyed."

"Those primary weapons are not the only things we can use to take on three destroyers."

"General Cross, our shields are charging up now, we will get them on in two minutes."

"Well Jedi…" He walks closer to Anakin "I guess it's time for a farewell to the Republic and to Reach."

"Why are you people so eager to destroy Reach anyway?" Ahsoka asks

General Cross turns his head towards her, having his arms behind his waist "Because of the UNSC they ended up destroying one of our planets with the push of a button, they killed thousands of my people and the Sith are the only ones who can help us get what we want." He walks closer to her "When Reach falls, the Republic will fall and I don't care what happens after what, I want the UNSC to pay for the crimes they have done to us."

"Is that so?" Anakin lowers his arms and walks forward standing behind the general "Well I got news for you."

Cross turns his head to Anakin "What?"

"You didn't capture us…" His eyes turns to R2 as it stands behind the enforcers "Now!"

Quickly R2 used one of its gadgets to unleash a bit of smoke around the area which got their attention, R2 even opened a slot where he hid three lightsabers' inside. The three quickly used the force to grab them and both Ahsoka and Obi-wan used the force to send the three enforcers flying out the door while Anakin drew his lightsaber and aims it at the general, the enforcers in the room quickly fired at the Jedi but they deflected some of their projectiles while the rest got evaded, Anakin was force to deflect one of the enforcers attack giving the general the chance to escape by running out of the bridge. The Jedi will jump down the steps then started attacking the enforcers while the personnel either drew guns or fled the bridge, once all hostiles got eliminated, R2 sealed the door shut and gives the Jedi control of the bridge.

"Right… Let's see what we can do." Anakin looks at the controls.

Obi-wan started to contact the Master Chief "Chief this is Obi-wan Kenobi, we have the bridge for the time being, whatever happens don't fire."

"This is Colonel Holland we hear you Obi-wan, what's your plan on this?"

Ahsoka stands next to Obi-wan "Do we have a chance on fighting the Legion with this ship?"

"I don't think so." Obi-wan looks at Ahsoka then to the door "They will eventually break through that door."

"Then we have to destroy the ship." Anakin looks back to Obi-wan and Ahsoka

"Is this going to be another crazy plan of yours?" Ahsoka said crossing her arms

"Hey you trust me on these plans right?"

"Not really."

"Well thank you for your support my Padawan."

General Cross was standing outside of the bridge looking at the door then looks back seeing six enforcers coming towards him, he will walk towards them then points to the door. "I want this door opened, kill all the Jedi inside of that bridge."

The six enforcers will run towards the door and two elites will come towards it too along with a demolition enforcer, preparing to rig the door with a strong explosive to breach the bridge. As they are preparing for this Obi-wan will contact Colonel Holland to warn him of what's about to happen, seeing the Malevolence slowly heading towards them.

"The ship is moving." Cortana said looking back to the others

"Seems that way." Holland looks to Mace and Chief "It's time to return to the battlefield, we wasted too much time here."

"Were going to trust three Jedi to complete this task?" Cortana asks looking at the general then to Mace

"Don't worry." Mace said looking to Cortana "They will get this done."

"I hope your right about this Jedi master."

The three Venator-Destroyers will turn about and will make their way to deal with the Legion fleet that is hammering the UNSC hard after they lost a lot of their ships thanks to the Malevolence. That ship will make their way towards the fleet to join them but will slowly break off and will start slowly getting faster towards the Legion fleet, they won't know until it is too late to do anything.

Darth Thanatos on his Shadow of Intent will soon get the message from one of his personnel's on board. "Sir, the Malevolence is moving towards the battle."

"It's finally coming back, what's the status on that ship?"

"Well it looks like it's still heavily damage but the weapons and shields are online, it doesn't look like the primary weapons are online."

"Doesn't matter, it will do for now." He looks at the holographic display of the enemy fleet "Remove those ships then engage the Infinity."

"Yes sir."

While the battle is still going and all enemy ships are launching their attack to Reach to break their blockade, that Malevolence is moving straight towards a line of four destroyers that are moving in positions. Once this ship is heading towards its course the three Jedi need to quickly act now because in a matter of seconds, that door is about to explode.

The general stands with his men and waits for them to blow the door, once it explodes the team will charge right and take aim, once they are out of the smoke they look around before firing but there was no one here. They secure the bridge and the general will walk right in seeing as the bridge is intact and secure, noticing now that they are moving towards the fleet of destroyers.

"Sir they must have escaped through the other elevator." One of the enforcers said looking to the general

"Well find them!"

"Yes sir." He goes running out of the room and so do the others except for two of them who will remain behind.

Back on the Shadow of Intent. "Sir the Malevolence is making its course towards our flanking positions."

"What?" He gets off the hovering throne and walks forward "Show me." He looks at the screen in front of him seeing that ship is moving fast towards the four destroyers. "Contact those ships and get them out of there, now!"

The personnel on the Malevolence try to get control of the bridge however they notice they can't do anything to stop their course. "General Cross, they locked us out we can't get control of the ship."

"What!?" He looks down at them then to the screen seeing the destroyers are getting closer "Damn them! Everyone get out of here now!"

The team on the Malevolence finally got their shot out of there when they began to evacuate the ship, quickly stealing a drop ship they quickly fly out of there before the Malevolence make its way towards the destroyers. The captains on those ships will get contact from the Shadow of Intent that the Malevolence is compromised, telling them to get out of its way now before it's too late, seeing the ship is getting closer the closest destroyer won't have time to escape in time and will end up getting hit by the Malevolence.

The Malevolence ends up moving towards the center of the destroyer to the side, they will use this ship as a battering ram as it comes sliding through the top of the ship, removing a large chunk of the top of the destroyer causing the weapons systems and shields to be turned off. The Malevolence will do the same thing to the others, sliding through the top of them except for the third one which ends up getting hit by the point of it due to the ship lowering its point and will end up stabbing the point through the side of the destroyer, causing a mass of destruction on the third one while the fourth destroyer was able to move out of the way in time for this explosion, seeing as this destroyer will end up exploding causing the front of the Malevolence to be caught in this blast, causing a lot of chains of explosions from the Malevolence until finally it can't handle it anymore and will end up obliterating, taking out the two destroyers it just hit and finally getting rid of the powerful weapon in the legions arsenal.

That blast caused a lot of fighters to see from miles away as they cheer for success that the deadliest ship is finally put down, removing three destroyers in the process finally giving the UNSC and Republic the upper hand now. They celebrate for now however the battle is still going, it only delayed for the time being and got Thanatos upset badly as he too saw that ship blowing up.

"Anakin Skywalker this is Holland…. That was some display on what you just did, you just threw a grenade in a bee nest. You and your friends have my condolences."

"Thanks colonel, were returning to you on an enforcer drop ship so please don't shoot at us."

"We won't." He looks back and walks to the front of the screen of the bridge "Take us to the fleet, they got to need some backup out there."


	10. Chapter 9

The fight over the planet Reach is still going for a few hours as more ships gets taken out one by one as they all come moving against one another firing rounds, destroying one another and some would end up ramming against each other. The Infinity was flying through this fight, firing dual MAC rounds penetrating through a destroyer before moving off elsewhere, the assault carrier the Shadow of Intent was nearby but they slowly move away from one another so they won't get the chance to fight one another, the Shadow of Intent will end up firing a beam through a frigate that flew above them, breaking the ship in half while flying onward.

The super cruiser launches attacks against the fleet and manages to break through their defences, giving the covenant destroyer time to get through with Wolf and Bhaal on board with what they have. The covenant-class destroyer will head on through as they haven't deployed all of their fighters and forces yet, this will soon get the fleets attention when the Infinity notices them coming closer to orbit while the other covenant ship continues dealing with the other ships in the surrounding areas.

"Captain, that covenant ship has a shot to breach our defences." The personnel said looking at the monitor then looks back to the captain. "It's heading to the planet."

Captain Del Rio sighs. "Contact the Spirit of Fire and tell them we have an enemy ship inbound to the surface, I want to know where it's going."

"Yes sir."

The Dread Wolf, leader of Death Watch stays by Darth Bhaal's side when they approach the planet. "Deploy the fighters now; let them go on ahead to Sword Base."

"Remember what we are looking for Wolf." Bhaal said turning his head to him "I need the co-ordinance to Shield World zero-four-five-nine. After that we can leave, let Thanatos deal with the Republic and Reach."

"But if Thanatos gets killed in this attempt because of us –"

"It doesn't matter, he and his fleet can be acceptable losses if they lose, once we obtain the weapon we need to destroy the Jedi and remove the Republic."

"Yes sir."

"Are you ready to deal damage to your own kind?"

"Don't worry I won't hesitate to kill them, it's what I have to do to get the job done."

"When this is done we are one step closer to destroy the Republic and the Jedi."

On Reach in one of the places on the planet, the Spirit of Fire floats in the sky, not participating in the battle and instead it is just a patrol ship to deal with any enemy crafts that manage to get through their blockade. Serena will get the call from the Infinity about the situation and a warning, telling them that a covenant class destroyer is on its way to Reach.

"Serena… I need a track on that covenant ship, where is it going?" Captain Cutter said looking at Serena

"Understood sir." She waits for a moment trying to track down the ship "I have its location; location is at three-four-two-zero slash three-three-four-zero kilometres south." She will turn her head to the captain "Captain that ship is making its way to Sword Base."

"Sword Base? But why there?"

"I do not know sir, I am not the captain of the covenant ship, but I do believe they might be going after something important on Sword Base."

"Alright." He turns back and walks to his chair "Serena take us to Sword Base."

"Right away sir!"

"What are they up to?" He mumbles to himself when he leans forward.

The Spirit of Fire will prepare to embark on Sword Base and will also warn them on what's to come, giving them chance to get into lockdown and quickly prepare for battle against the covenant vessel. As they move towards Sword Base, Serena will contact the captain of the Infinity that the enemy ship is attacking one of their bases which will get his attention and will be curious for the moment.

On the Spirit of Fire, the Fireteam Osiris arm themselves for battle as they got stationed on the Spirit of Fire by Del Rio before the battle started, knowing they are no good in the sky so they told them to stay on the ground. Them and other Spartans are on board, the rest of the Spartans like Noble Team are stationed elsewhere, unable to help on the defence on Sword Base on time.

Buck was sitting on a crate loading his shotgun when he notices Captain Cutter coming towards them, he got off the crate and stands with the others before he would brief them on the mission. "Everyone on me!" The captain shouts to all the marines and Spartans, getting their attention and got them moving towards him.

"Listen up… We got a covenant vessel making its way to Sword Base. I don't know what they are targeting that place and how they know of its location, for all we know that ship contains a sith lord and maybe the Spartan who defected the UNSC."

The moment he said about the Spartan defecting the UNSC this got everyone whispering to one another, talking about the Spartan that they know well. Buck will lean closer to Locke who stands next to him, whispering to him. "Yo Locke… You think it's him?"

"Possibly."

"Now there is no way we can arrest him in this time of need, if you have a chance to apprehend him then try and do it but if not then shoot to kill. Kill the Spartan and his soldiers, then we will blow that cruiser out of the sky." He will turn to the side "Your moving out in twenty minutes."

They prepare to pack their things and prepare for battle but Cutter looks back to Osiris before they can disperse. "Osiris!"

Locke and the others looks back to him then started moving towards the captain. "Yes sir?"

"You know this Spartan? you have been tracking him down since Coruscant for what I remembered."

"Yes sir, he's the one bringing Death Watch back into the game and causing terrorist threats to the Republic."

"Well now he's branded a traitor to the UNSC and the Spartans. Whatever happens, you better take the chance to take him out before he causes more trouble." He turns back then walks off, returning back to his ship while Osiris stays where they are.

"I got a bad feeling about this Locke." Buck said standing by his side.

"I know…" He turns back then walks over to the crates to grab his helmet. "But we have no choice."

"Do you think Master Chief should know about this?" Tanaka said walking over to Locke to grab her helmet too

"He shouldn't know about this, if he finds out his brother is attacking UNSC soil…"

"I hope were doing the right thing sir."

"Same here." He puts on his helmet then looks to Tanaka then to Buck and Vale "This is our second chance, let's not fail this Osiris. We kill him or we capture him, I will deal with the Master Chief when it's time."

As the battle continues raging in space and some ships will end up going down to the planet, this will cause other ships to go down as well as they are force to fight in a ship battle to the surface. Master Chief will stay with the Jedi until he and the others prepare themselves in the hanger as they are preparing to move out, Obi-wan with Anakin and Ahsoka are force to say their goodbyes to Mace and the others, they are force to head to the planet to help the others while this ship is needed elsewhere.

"It's a shame we all can't go down there; we would be unstoppable." Ahsoka said standing with Anakin and Obi-wan behind a pelican.

"We will be alright snips; we can now continue our count with just three of us."

Obi-wan slightly laughs "Yes and let's see if I can win again."

"Oh yeah right."

Mace smiles "Have fun down there, may the force be with you."

"May the force be with us all." Obi-wan said before turning back and getting on that pelican.

Mace takes a few steps back then watches as they get on board, seeing the hanger doors opening up again and sending this pelican and a hundred fighters along with a few more pelicans will head on out of this destroyer. They make their way to the city of Alexander due to a destroyer making its way towards that location, with them gone it's up to Mace Windu and the Chief to work together on this with Holland still in command but with only one ship.

Mace will walk over to Chief seeing him checking his assault rifle. Just as he was about to say something, one of the Spartans who is Kelly will approach them. "Chief."

Chief will get up off the crate and looks to her. "Kelly… Where are the others?"

"Sorry Chief it's just me, they are needed elsewhere." She looks to Mace then lends her hand out for a handshake "Spartan Kelly, pleasure to meet you."

"Mace Windu." He shakes her hand "You're a Spartan two am I correct?"

"Yep." She looks to Chief "Were both Spartan twos."

"I always seen you Spartans on the frontlines, especially on the battle against the covenant."

"That battle involved all Spartan twos, pretty much all of us got iced in the pods until we are ready to come back out, since this war started it was only a couple of Spartans and now…." She looks to Chief

"It's a full deployment."

"I see." He looks behind her seeing Colonel Holland coming over "Colonel Holland."

"Master Windu, Spartan Kelly and Master Chief. We got orders to move to Sword Base to assist the Spirit of Fire from a covenant class vessel, their ship won't be able to damage it completely so were going in with our ship."

"Understood sir."

"If a covenant class vessel is here then that would mean that a powerful sith lord is on that ship."

"That is what I was thinking, you need to prepare for the worst and if this is a sith lord controlling that ship… Well that thing is going down." He turns back "Were reaching there in thirty minutes." He will walk back to the bridge.

Back to Sword Base, the UNSC prepares a lockdown as that giant destroyer floats there in the sky and began preparing bombardment with their fighters before they send in the dropships, deploying hundreds of Death Watch soldiers with the Dread Wolf leading the attack while Darth Bhaal stays behind to stay with the ship, leaving the campaign to the Death Watch. The UNSC will use a lot in order to stop the invaders but with Dread Wolf by their side and his knowledge to Sword Base, he will give the fighters a chance to target their anti-air weapons so they can cut a path through as he isn't playing around here anymore, he is really serious on fighting the UNSC now.

A Mass Driver attach to the roof of Sword Base continues firing rounds and destroying the fighters and drop ships, the drop ships couldn't land down there so they are force to stop for a moment then quickly deploy, using their jetpacks to fly the rest of the way down. Three teams of Death Watch will be deployed over Sword Base; one team of soldiers will defend the entrance outside the place while others will try to storm inside the compound while the rest leaded by Dread Wolf will land in the courtyard.

The Dread Wolf takes out his assault rifle when he lands in the courtyard with thirty of his comrades and thirty more will land soon, they quickly charge forward and engaged the defenders of the base, seeing them defending by the barricades and stopping them from proceeding forward but it wasn't going to be easy for them. The Dread Wolf runs forward firing his assault rifle at his own men, taking some out before getting into cover when his shields went down, his warriors will keep fighting and used their jetpacks to fly higher to shoot down at them but one of the marines mounted a machinegun nearby fires rapidly at the ones in the sky taking a lot of them out and sending the rest into cover if they don't take out that turret. Wolf will look over seeing that mounted machinegun giving them a hard time, he switches to his marksman rifle then comes out of cover and started firing a few times hitting him to the chest three times then signals the others to charge forward.

Two Death Watch members flew back up again and both threw grenades down at them, blasting four marines and sending the others to retreat. Wolf charges with them and jumps up on the high ground and started firing his assault rifle at them, killing more of them while they advance forward.

"Drive them back into the base!" Wolf shouts while reloading "We need to take the courtyard."

They continue pressing forward while the marines pull back but that is about to be a mistake as there's a large fuel tank behind them, getting the Death Watch to fire at it a few times before exploding. That blast removed the rest of the marines and gives the Death Watch full control over the courtyard; this also got them time to deploy more troops here so Wolf can advance inside the facility. He notices a dropship coming inbound and drops more Death Watch soldiers along with Savage Opress with them.

Before Wolf can advance into the facility, one of the personnel on the Covenant-class destroyer contacts Bhaal who stands on the bridge "Sir we have a situation up here."

"What is it now?" Bhaal responds

"We got an enemy ship coming towards Sword Base; they will be here in ten minutes."

"Damnit I don't have time to deal with reinforcements…" Bhaal said "Contact Wolf, tell him were moving."

"Understood sir."

With more men joining Wolf on the attack inside the facility, that covenant vessel will start to break off from the battlefield and leaves the area when the fighter's returns and so does the drop ships; Bhaal will take command of the situation for now and will leave the campaign on the ground to the Dread Wolf. The ship will take its course towards the Spirit of Fire to deal with it head on just to stall them time to get inside and hope it's enough.

"It won't be long before more enemy ships arrive here." Wolf said walking with the others "We need to get this quick."

The Spirit of Fire will soon make eye contact with the enemy ship heading towards them. Serena will warn Cutter even though he can see it. "Sir the enemy vessel is approaching us."

"I can see that, is our weapons and shields up?"

"Affirmative sir."

"Alright, tell the ground teams to suit up. They have to take the pelicans to arrive to Sword Base."

"Right away sir."

The Spirit of Fire began firing its railguns at the enemy ship when they are close enough to fire, the enemy ship will fire plasma shells hitting the front of the ship and both will continue moving to one another until they end up flying past each other, firing blasts at each other while the pelicans and falcons began to scramble and make their way towards Sword Base but they would have to deal with the enemy fighters that approaches them, they will try to take some of them down before targeting the ship.

"Sir we don't have the time to take out all of the dropships." One of the personnel said looking back to Bhaal.

Bhaal would sighs before responding back "Contact Wolf, tell him he's about to get company."

"Right away sir."

Later on the Dread Wolf continues his attack even though he heard the warning from the covenant ship, he turns to the side seeing his men advancing with Savage Opress leading them, he kept taking a few hits but it can be seen that he has a shield around his body which will soon break but he ends up striking down one marine after another before with his halberd, striking them down and securing the area for now.

"Sir this is team one, we have control of the control room but I need some help up here…" He stood by the side of the door looking out seeing two of his soldiers firing at the marines in the hallway but he will see a rocket blasting through them. "I need some help..."

"Alright… Team four I need you to fall back to the courtyard." Wolf said while running forward firing his assault rifle at the marines in cover.

"Affirmative sir."

The covenant vessel continues firing at the Spirit of Fire dealing more damage to them however they end up dealing with a barrage of rockets that fired from above the ship, hitting the top of the covenant ship. They end up having a hull breach thanks to those rockets but they continue firing while moving forward, flying away from that ship however they end up firing a plasma torpedo at them hitting a direct hit on the side of their ship, breaching through their ship and triggering a bit of chains of explosions from that torpedo.

"Sir we cannot deal with more of their attacks." Serena said "Our ship is no match to that destroyer."

"I am well aware of that Serena, just keep going until help arrives."

"Our allied ship will arrive in a few minutes; we will be able to see it coming over the mountain."

"Just keep going, turn the ship around. I don't want to lose the engines."

"Right sir."

Back on the covenant destroyer. "Sir we got contact." One of the personnel said on board. "We got another ship incoming."

"What type?"

"Venator-class…."

"Oh that's just great, there not joking around in this. Well I guess we have to fall back, keep firing at that ship then make our way back to the base."

"Understood sir."

The pelicans arrive at Sword Base; quickly the Fireteam Osiris got deployed by jumping out of their pelican and using their boosters to land perfectly to the ground. He and his Spartans will land in the courtyard and will be dealing with heavy forces in the area; their marines will end up landing elsewhere outside on the ground so they can all charge through so Osiris is alone right now.

"Let's move Osiris!" Locke said charging forward firing his battle rifle at Death Watch, jumping in the air and using a boost to send him crashing to the ground to send a blast to knock down three enemy soldiers before firing his battle rifle.

His team charges through while firing continues jumping and slamming to the ground to knock them back. Buck threw his grenade taking out only one while he continues firing his shotgun at the others, quickly rolling to the side to avoid a missile coming towards him then will fire when he is cleared. When the courtyard is secure, Osiris will move in while the marines will just have to catch up with them, preparing to take the elevator however it's down and are force to take the stairs and since there's no Death Watch sentries around they are in the clear to double time through.

"Locke do you have any idea to where they might be looking for?" Tanaka said while running with the others

"There probably in the control room." Locke responds "They must be looking for something, which we can't have them leaving with it."

"Any ideas to what that might be?" Buck asks

"We will know when we find them."

"True…"

The Dread Wolf and six of his soldiers walks with him to the control room while ten more will secure the inside of the facility with Savage to give him time to get the information, before he walked right in the control room he gets delayed when an injured female marine grabs his leg, stopping him for the moment. He turns towards her and aims his weapon at her, this triggered a flashback seeing a female Spartan in black armour and has a CQC helmet, seeing the visor of her helmet smashed through and seeing her face covered in blood.

"Sir?" One of the Death Watch members grabbed his shoulders to knock him out of the flashback that lasted for only a few seconds. "Are you alright?"

He shakes his head before looking back to her "It's fine…" He looks back down to the injured marine then shoots her before reloading, looking back to the others "Let's go."

The Dread Wolf walks right in and looks towards the one who got here first, already gotten the information and is waiting for it to upload completely before taking out the data disk and lending it to Wolf. "I have it sir."

"Good." He takes the data disk then places it through the back of his helmet "Were about to get some company." He looks back to the others "We have to get outside on the airfield, that's where we will get picked up."


	11. Chapter 10

A crazy fight continues raging on in Sword Base as Death Watch quickly make their escape while their ride, the covenant destroyer started to return back to the base with the Spirit of Fire giving chase. They deploy their fighters to deal damage to the Spirit of Fire as it continues giving chase and the other ship that is a Venator-class destroyer can be seen, making its way towards Sword Base and prepares to open fire when they are in range to fire, this is becoming a serious problem when rushing to Sword Base.

On the airfield outside of Sword Base there is a few air vehicles still on the ground while some got destroyed by the bombardment, the Dread Wolf and what is left of his whole team breaches through the door and started firing all out at the marines on the field, they got them by surprise and killed many of them while the rest quickly got into cover and started firing back.

Wolf takes out a grenade launcher and fired it towards a few marines by the barricades, killing three of them before looking back and signalling his men to advance. He runs forward loading his grenade launcher again then fired it towards a falcon that was about to get into airborne, he switches back to his assault rifle when a marine open fired at him, hitting his shields but only a bit before he got shot by a Death Watch member. Wolf continues running forward, seeing a nearby marine he lays a strong kick to him sending him flying back then takes his grenade that was on the ground, noticing a pelican about to get airborne so Wolf throws the grenade inside the pelican and takes out the driver before he runs to the last pelican on the air field, running inside and shooting the two pilots and a marine before securing the pelican.

"Everyone on board!" Wolf said firing his assault rifle at the marines until his men reach the pelican. "Darth Bhaal we have the package I repeat we have the package, were coming to you on a pelican so do not engage."

"Take off now Wolf before we lose our chance of escape."

As his men arrive to his location one of them will speak out "Sir what about team three, Savage Opress and his men are still in there…"

Wolf looks to the entrance seeing a warthog driving over there armed with a mounted machinegun and a couple of marines. "There's no time for them, they served their purpose."

"But sir –"

"We have to go now!" He turns back then places his assault rifle on his back before taking the pilot seat.

His men will stay in the pelican and two of them will stand by the hatch, firing at the marines when they tried to advance, taking two of them out before one would throw a grenade at them. Back inside the facility Savage Opress and six Death Watch members continues firing at the marines in the facility, stopping them from advancing however when Osiris comes running through they engage them and took out two Death Watch members before advancing forward.

Savage continues striking down one marine after another like a powerful brute but this time he's wielding a halberd, grabbing a marine then throws him across the room and smashes him against another marine. Osiris will focus on firing at him to remove his shields, he will charge towards them while they move backwards while firing, soon all the marines will fire on Savage until finally his shields broke but he got too close for Osiris and gives them a swing of his halberd at them, avoiding the swing he will look towards Buck who ran to the side of him, about to shoot his shotgun point blank but ran out of shells and took a punch across the face of his visor then a kick to his chest, sending him collapsing to the floor.

"Buck!"

"Take him out Osiris!" Locke would charge towards him taking out his combat knife.

Savage looks towards Locke and tries to swing his halberd down at him, Locke would use his booster to push Savage back and stop his swing, Locke would duck for Tanaka to jump over Locke and would do another booster hitting Savage with her knee then would jump over him, about to grab her handgun but she takes a hit from his arm pushing her back. Locke would charge towards Savage when he was focused on Tanaka and just when he looked back to Locke he ends up taking a stab through his left leg, Locke will dash past him then gets him from behind by striking the back of his body by his combat knife however this brute was still strong and uses the back of his halberd to hit Locke to the chest then another to the side of his helmet, preparing to strike him down however both Vale and Tanaka loaded their weapons and started firing all out at Savage, piercing through his body so many times he still wouldn't go down but he was taking serious damage but he would finally go down when Buck fired one last shell through the back of him, sending him down and finally killing.

"Nice job Osiris…" Locke said getting back up and looks out seeing the marines took care of the last Death Watch members. "Were out of time though…"

"Osiris this is Serena, we got contact that the enemy is fleeing back to the covenant destroyer from a pelican, the captain requires you all to return back to the ship immediately."

Osiris and the others finally made it outside however they are too late to stop them, they don't know just what pelican they went on but they will see a falcon landing down near them. The pilot will come out and shouts towards them. "Need a ride?!"

"Let's move Osiris!"

With them returning back to the covenant destroyer that returns flying over the place, they do notice that they are charging their ion plasma cannon at the bottom of the ship, ready to glass this whole area. The Spirit of Fire quickly got closer towards that ship then quickly fired their MAC gun at the front of their ship, firing a MAC round towards that ship and blasting a hole in the ship and triggered the cannon to be shut down because of that shot.

"Serena we have to fire every missile we got in our arsenal, fire all of it!" Cutter said

"Captain we have another problem…"

"Another problem?"

A couple of rockets comes flying across the sky above the Spirit of Fire, seeing eight anti-air missiles that was fired from a destroyer above them. These rockets hit hard on the top of the ship, causing the crew and the captain to feel those blasts, feeling turbulence for the moment when they made strong hits from above, destroying three of their weapons above the ship.

"Serena!"

"We lost three of our weapons, the main gun is disabled.'

"Damnit."

"Shall I fire with everything – Hold on… They are preparing to leave sir."

That destroyer started increasing their engines by disabling their weapons, they try to use the droids they have on board to help seal the hole on the ship while they lockdown all the doors in that vicinity. That ship started flying upwards while that Venator-destroyer pursues them and started firing upwards towards that ship, only damaging the side of it but they will go after them and so does the Spirit of Fire however that destroyer that was flying above them continues firing down at them.

"Sir if we continue to go after the enemy ship, we won't have the strength to destroy it. The enemy destroyer is damaging us, if we do not deal with the enemy ship above us then we will be in trouble later on."

"Damnit… Is Osiris on board?"

"They are redirecting their destination on their falcon. They are going on board of the other ship."

"Give me Colonel Holland now." Cutter walks towards Serena "And get that damn ship off of us."

Colonel Holland gets the message from Captain Cutter on his ship, both him and Windu are on board the bridge and soon Chief will arrive to the bridge as well to hear this. "The enemy has stolen ONI information, whatever it was looking for, they just found it." He started to move due to turbulence from the enemy ship "You have to go after it alone, we have to stay here but once we are done we will go after your ship."

"Understood." Holland said "We hear you and were pursuing them." He turns towards one of the personnel by the computer "I want all fighters on board now, we need all the power we can get."

"What's in Sword Base that the Legion would want?" Windu said looking to Holland

"There's a lot of information we can't get out." Holland looks back to him "If we have a shot then we have to take out that enemy ship, we need to go after them."

"What about Reach?" Chief said walking up to him

"Reach will still be here when we return, we have to stop them from using this information against us."

"So where exactly are they going then?" Mace asks

"One way to find out. Cortana let's get a move on."

Cortana appears behind them "Already ahead of you sir."

With the Spirit of Fire taking damage from the enemy ship, they go turn their attention towards that destroyer while Cortana takes their ship after that destroyer as it started leaving the planet, making its way back to space where the battle is still raging. The fight did slowly break off when more ships got destroyed, many of the UNSC/Republic ships did back off as some enemy ships got through and started attacking the surface, some went after them while the rest holds off against the rest of the legion ships which is seen retreating back with the assault carrier while Bhaal's ship, the super cruiser started moving away from the fleet and the enemy fleet the moment that destroyer comes flying out of orbit.

On the Infinity, Captain Laskey notices the two covenant ships retreating along with a Republic ship. "Sir, we got one ship leaving the planet…" He said looking at the console before looking back to the captain "Both covenant ships are preparing to jump."

"What are they doing?"

"Sir we got a message from the ship that's giving chase." One of the personnel's said "They said that covenant destroyer just stole ONI information, there going after them."

"They can't take on the both of them with one ship." Del Rio said walking forward "Get another Venator-class after them."

"Understood sir."

Back on the assault carrier one of the droids operating one of the consoles turns towards Darth Thanatos and Mordred. "Sir, it appears Darth Bhaal and his forces are leaving Reach."

"There doing what?" Thanatos started walking to the console seeing that destroyer retreating back with the other. "What is he doing?"

"That ship went down there for a reason sir." Mordred said walking up to Thanatos

Thanatos looks to Mordred then to the console "He's got his own mission…"

When the destroyer gets closer to the other one, that super cruiser will turn around so it can aim out in space with the other. Both Bhaal and Wolf stands on the bridge, Wolf will show Bhaal the data disk he took from Sword Base and places it inside a console so they can quickly try and find the co-ordinance however with an enemy ship approaching them and another on its way, they decided to make the jump out of here and go somewhere they can unlock the secrets.

"Prepare the jump now, we can't fight them here right now." Bhaal said looking to one of the personnel's

"Uhm sir we got Thanatos trying to contact us."

"I don't want to talk to him ri –"

Thanatos stood in a holographic display looking towards Darth Bhaal "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Bhaal sighs when he saw him "Thanatos…."

"Get back in the fight now, I need those ships to take on the enemy."

"I have what I need to destroy the Republic. I am going to take my ships and leave the rest of the fight to you."

"Don't even think about it, whatever you found there it can wait. I need those ships to flank their position!"

"You have your job and so do I, if you survive then you will see the Republic and the UNSC fall to my new weapon."

"Don't you dare do this Bhaal…." He drew his lightsaber out and shows it to him "If you come back empty handed then I will –"

Bhaal turns off the signal then looks back "That guy can be a real prick sometimes…" He started walking off "Let me know when you found something."

"Yes sir." Wolf looks back "Prepare to jump."

"But where?"

"Anywhere!"

Back on the Assault Carrier Darth Thanatos just got madder and with the battle going not well on his end he had no choice but to retreat, ordering all ships to fall back after dealing heavy damage to his ship and thanks to Bhaal preparing to leave the site with two powerful ships, he had no choice but to flee by taking what is left of his fleet and prepare to return back to Kronos, giving the UNSC/Republic total victory on Reach but with certain losses.

Back on that Venator-class ship one of the personnel's just notice they are preparing to jump. "Sir there jumping."

"I need to know where there going." Holland said walking forward checking one of the consoles

"Don't worry sir I got them." Cortana said "I know where they will be going."

The two covenant vessels made the jump out of here while Thanatos and his fleet also started to make the jump elsewhere, the two ships that are going after the covenant vessels will also make the jump when they are clear while the rest of the fleet go deal with the other ships, seeing the other destroyers are still on the planet dealing much damage to them before they are either shot down or retreat. There were only four destroyers on the surface fighting against the whole fleet while the Infinity and his fleet stays in orbit, preparing to restore their position and waiting for any enemy ships to try to escape so they can take care of them in space.

Elsewhere the two covenant class ships are still through the wormhole before they could reach their destination, the two ships chasing after them are right behind them and while they are busy reaching to a destination, on the destroyer, Darth Bhaal is waiting for a response on the team working on the data disk they stole from Sword Base. He was force to wait for half an hour until finally they unlocked the treasure chest, giving Bhaal a lot of knowledge and power that he can use against the Republic and the UNSC.

"What do we have?" Bhaal walks up to the console, looking towards the techno droid.

"Sir, we believe we found the planet you are looking for. We have also discovered a few secrets hidden within the UNSC, something that could help you."

"Tell me everything, what type of folders do we have on that disk?"

"Locations of ONI bases, the Spartan-V program, the UNSC Atlantis, the Covenant, Earth, Forerunners, Argent, Guardians, Kamino, Iron Legion, the –"

"That's enough." He looks to the console "I just want to know where Shield World zero-four-five-nine."

"We have the co-ordinance sir."

"Then take us there." He turns back and walks back to his throne chair that was in the center of the bridge, sitting on it and looking out at the view.

Both the covenant ships made it out of slip space and are in neutral space, no planets or anywhere out there, just an empty space where they are. Both ships began charging their weapons and shields knowing they are about to get into a fight, just as both ships started turning away, turning towards the location where the two Venator-class ships are coming through, on the super cruiser the captain of that ship started getting contact of a very large ship in the vicinity, they manage to detect it and show a visual of the ship before it vanished.

The captain of that ship will contact Darth Bhaal about this. "Sir, we got contact of a large ship at the edge of our radar…. It's…"

"What is it?" He turns his head to the side "Spit it out."

"Sir… It's… It's huge."

He sighs "Show me the visual."

"Yes sir…" He would transfer the image to Darth Bhaal on the ship, showing a small picture of it but was able to get a look view of it.

Bhaal would stand up taking a good look at it. "But that's the assault carrier…"

"That's not an assault carrier sir… It's a –"

"Sir." One of the personnel turns towards Bhaal "The enemy ships have arrived!"

The image of that assault carrier gets removed on the screen and replaces with two Venator-class ships, getting Bhaal to sit back down and forget about that assault carrier for now. "Deploy all the fighters, were going to fight."


End file.
